


Fun(?) With G-DRAGON And friends

by Purpledahlia



Category: Bigbang (g-dragon to begin with), vampire - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, F/F, F/M, Gen, LR fluff, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Succubus, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2020-05-20 08:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 30,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19372681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledahlia/pseuds/Purpledahlia
Summary: Introducing Katie's three main protagonists...





	1. Ji-yong, Joo-hyun, and Young-bae, oh my!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Katie's three main protagonists...

Katie walked down a dark, nearly empty street after her shift at the nightclub. She passes a young man who makes her slightly nervous as he just stares at her hungrily. She walked on quickly, digging in her purse for her keys, before she's roughly grabbed from behind, a hand covering her mouth as she's dragged into an alley, kicking and trying to bite the man's hand.  
The young man pushes her against the wall, one hand around her throat, cutting off her air hard enough to make her see stars and tears form in her eyes as she passes out, but not before getting one last look at his red glowing eyes  
***  
Katie woke up, wincing slightly at the sharp pain in her skull before realizing she's tied up, thankfully still dressed in her work outfit of a black tank top and short black skirt, minus her shoes, to a rather fancy four poster bed in a dark room, the only illumination coming from an open doorway. She struggles, not knowing if someone is nearby, and whimpers softly as the ropes cut into her skin and a feeling of helplessness that she absolutely hates descends on her.  
A shadowy figure blocks the doorway and starts walking towards the bed. When he gets closer, she recognizes the man who grabbed her and starts struggling harder against the ropes. His left hand tangling in her hair and forcing her to look in his eyes causes her to yelp in surprise as she also sees he's holding a knife in his right hand. "Scream all you want, pretty one. No one round here for miles."  
"W-what..." Katie coughs, licking her lips to get some moisture back in her throat. "What do you want from me? Who are you?" He dragged his knife across her collarbone and towards the center of her chest, his eyes glowing red in the dim light. "W-what are you?!" Katie felt something like a mouse caught by a snake.  
"Ah, forgive me, my name is Kwon Ji-yong, and I'm a vampire. And you have the honor of being my next meal, so to speak." He makes a small cut across her collarbone, leaning down and licking the blood starting to pool, sighing in contentment. "Mm, I knew when I smelled you, that your blood would be divine."  
Kate moaned softly, cursing herself internally for getting off on the way he talked as he continued to suck at her skin. "V-vampire?" The disbelief in her voice was evident and Ji-yong grabbed her jaw, making her look at his face as he exposed his very sharp fangs. "Yes, vampire, my darling girl." He dragged his fangs across her neck, barely grazing her skin and she uncontrollably bucked her hips up, feeling a warmth radiate down to her core. "Fuck, for someone so young to have such a reaction, is quite impressive," Ji-yong murmured against her hair as he moved to straddle her on the bed. He set the knife aside and sat between her legs, his hands trailing up her thighs.  
Kate tried to cross her legs but the ropes prevented her and Ji-yong continued, running his fingers around the edge of her panties. "Please, don't...I'm a virgin..." Kate was near tears as she struggled. Ji-yong just smiled and started teasing her clit through the thin cotton, rubbing his thumb in circles, smirking as he felt her panties get soaked.  
"I saw the club you came out of. I bet men are groping you there all the time and you probably get off on that, too. Giving them just enough to get them to go after the strippers, you little cocktease."  
Kate shook her head vehemently. "N-no...I mean I flirt sure but it's just f-for tips."  
Ji-yong forced her legs further apart, picking his knife back up and cutting away her panties. "You know, that stuff about vampires wanting virgin blood above everything? It's all bullshit." He sat back on his knees, undoing the belt on his pants and pushing them and his boxer briefs down and off, exposing his hardened cock. He laid on top of her, resting his hands on either side of her waist on the bed as he drove his long, thick cock into her without warning, eliciting a high pitched scream from Kate as she felt him fill up every inch of her.  
"Ah! J-jiyong....ah, fuck it hurts! Stop!!"  
Ji-yong continued to pound into her, groaning and plunging his fangs into her neck, barely missing the carotid in his excitement. He drank deeply, enough to make Kate feel light-headed and more compliant. "It'll feel good soon enough, love." Ji-yong licked her neck wound once he'd had enough, healing it instantly, only leaving a dark hickey as evidence.  
Kate was now feeling a little less pain after the initial piercing of her hymen and, as Ji-yong's tongue swirled around her left nipple, she finally let out a moan of pleasure, feeling her first real orgasm building. "Ah, shit.... I think...I'm gonna cum...." Kate bucked her hips up, letting Ji-yong go deeper and rub her clit in exactly the right spot to make her cum, tightening around his girth.  
Ji-yong growled and bit down on her breast, not hard enough to draw blood thankfully as he pulled out, stroking himself a few times before ejaculating onto her abdomen. "Holy hell, beautiful...that was the best fuck I've had in a century." He moved to sit next to her, starting to undo the ropes at her ankles, rubbing the circulation back into them before doing the same to her wrists.  
Once she was freed, Kate hugged Ji-yong tightly, much to his surprise. He hugged her back and got them both comfortable enough in bed so Kate could sleep if she needed to. "My name is Katie by the way, Ji-yong..." She giggled slightly as she yawned, curling up against him.  
***  
Katie felt fingers brushing her hair out of her eyes and murmured sleepily. "Ji-yong?" She rolled over, opening her eyes to see a very naked female laying next to her, only a thin sheet covering everything below her waist. She barely had time to register in her mind that the girl's eyes were an odd green color as she scooted back from the female, falling off the bed and onto the floor. "W-who are you?! And why are you naked...wait, I'm naked too?!" she tugged at the comforter to cover herself, blushing intensely.  
"Wow, you were really drunk last night..." The girl laughed lightly, moving to the side Katie had vacated and extending a hand to help her up. "Don't be shy...let me reintroduce myself: I'm Joo-hyun and you were flirting with me at the strip club all night so I bought you a few shots after you got off your shift and you pretty much begged me to come home with you. You were practically insatiable, by the way."  
Katie took Joo-hyun's hand, bits and pieces of last night slowly coming back to her and she let herself be led back into bed, laughing at herself for being so paranoid. *Must have been a trick of the light* Kate thought, *Her eyes are definitely brown, not green*. "Of course, it all makes sense now..." Katie cupped Joo-hyun's face in her hands, kissing her lips softly and nibbling on her bottom lip. Joo-hyun sighed into the kiss, allowing Katie to suck on her tongue for a moment before pulling away, checking the clock on the nightstand.  
"I'd love to stay, darling. But I have to get home and get ready for work. Not all of us have night shifts at a swanky strip club." She got up, searching for her clothes that Katie could see were now scattered on the floor amongst hers as well. Katie nodded and got up to pull on her undies and grab an oversized t shirt from her dresser.  
"I hope you don't think that I just bring anyone to my home, though....I'm not a slut just because I work at a strip club."  
Once Joo-hyun had gotten dressed completely in a stylish skirt and blouse, she turned to face Katie with a soft smile, fishing a business card and a pen out of her purse, quickly writing something on the back before giving the card to Katie. "No, I understand. I'll leave it up to you if you want to get in touch with me, or I may come by the club tonight if that's okay with you."  
Katie nodded, taking the card and leading Joo-hyun to the front door so she could get her shoes. "I'll put this in my phone asap. And I look forward to seeing you again." Katie waved goodbye as the other girl left the house, the sun just coming up over the city skyline.  
Katie sighed and looked at the business card as she tried to remember where her phone was. *What an odd dream, though...*  
***  
Joo-hyun walked down the street, hailing a cab as she slipped on some sunglasses. As she entered the vehicle, she gave the driver an address and then sent a text:

'she doesn't suspect a thing'  
***  
Katie set the card on the small table in the foyer, noticing she'd at least had enough sense last night to drop her keys in their usual spot, a cheap ceramic bowl. Her eyes met her reflection in the mirror just above the table and she turned her head to the left side and then the right, checking for bite marks and cuts, finding none. *Get a grip. It was just a dream* She went to her bedroom to check for her phone, picking her work clothes up off the floor, her phone falling out of the apron pocket. "Ah, thank goodness!" Nearly running back to the foyer, she plugged her phone into the charger because it was almost dead and picked up the card, entering the handwritten number and Joo-hyun's name right away into her contacts. Curious, she turned the card over to see if it listed what Joo-hyun did. "Bae Joo-hyun...Red Velvet? Wonder what they do?"  
Realizing she hadn't eaten since early yesterday evening, Katie brewed some tea and made an omelet, one of her favorite quick meals, adding a little extra spinach and mushrooms. With a full stomach, she thought back to last night, hoping to jar loose some more details. She still only had a few vague impressions: seeing Joo-hyun at one of the VIP tables ... smiling and flirting with her and getting positive response back. Drinking several shots ... stumbling into a cab and giggling as she made out with Joo-hyun on the way home, sure the driver was getting off on it too. Leading Joo-hyun to her front door and ...  
Waking up, naked and confused in her bed. Katie sighed to herself, drinking the rest of her tea and cleaning up the kitchen. She checked her phone to see it fully charged and texted Joo-hyun:

'if I don't see you tonight, can we meet up somewhere tomorrow for coffee or something since it's the weekend? You pick the place and time. I just would like to get to know you better'

She left it at that and decided to go for a quick jog, since her car was at the club she wouldn't have time to make it to her usual workout at the gym. Luckily it was a nice day so she put on some shorts, a sport bra and kept her oversized tee. Slipping on her tennis shoes, she grabbed her phone and keys and headed out to a nearby park that had some good trails. She did some stretches before setting off at an easy pace then once she warmed up a bit, ran faster. She focused on the sounds of her feet hitting the dirt trail and her breathing, tuning everything else out, at least until the path curved around a bend and she heard a loud crack like someone stepped on a branch. She slowed down a bit, looking off to the sides but didn't see anything. *Could have been a deer, I suppose* She ran on again, going about another quarter mile before feeling her shirt being grabbed with enough force to hear it tearing as she was flung backwards, landing in some brush on the side of the path, the wind knocked out of her as she tried to see who had grabbed her. A man with golden eyes was suddenly standing over her and she started scooting backwards, her adrenaline kicking in as she saw he was shirtless, wearing ripped jeans and heavily tattooed across his chest and arms. "Get away from me!!"  
The man merely smiled, tilting his head and advanced on her, grabbing her hair in his left hand, pulling her roughly to her feet and pushing her towards a good sized tree, his hands finishing the job they'd started on her shirt and ripping it completely apart, throwing the remnants aside. He wrapped his hands around her waist and she shuddered as she felt his clothed length against her backside. "Be a good girl and I might not eat you alive." Katie turned her head to look at him, scraping her cheek against the rough bark as she started sobbing. He sniffed her hair and nuzzled her neck as he pulled her shorts and panties down to her ankles, his hands squeezing her ass and spreading her cheeks wide, murmuring in appreciation. "Such a cute little hole..." He moved his left hand up to hold her waist still, pushing her harder against the tree while his right hand undid his pants, freeing his enormous cock. Katie's eyes widened in shock and she felt dizzy, trying again to get free but his fingernails dug into her skin, making her cry out as he held her against the tree with tremendous strength. He shoved two fingers of his right hand into her mouth before she could react. "Suck or I won't bother to prep you."  
She closed her eyes, sucking on his fingers and working up some spit, praying for help. He moved his left hand to her side, pushing his spit slicked fingers deep into her asshole, making her cry out brokenly as he scissored his fingers, opening her even more. "Wh-why are you...oh God...please... don't...fuck...it h-hurts..."  
He nipped at her ear, his hot breath against her neck. Katie could swear he was growling. "You think it hurts now? Just wait, sweetie..." He pulled his fingers out and rubbed the tip of his cock against her asshole, slamming into her and she felt her insides tearing. She screamed loud enough to be heard for miles she thought. "Fuck! Let me go... s-somebody ...help!"  
He grabbed her hair in his left hand, pulling her back against him and continued to abuse her hole as his right hand squeezed her breasts, alternating from right to left, scratching her skin and pinching her nipples hard. Katie's mind went numb from the overstimulation as he pounded into her harder. "Mm, you smell so good. Shit...I'm gonna knot you so well, princess. Fill you so full..."  
He growled low in his throat, lightly biting the back of her neck and Katie moaned unexpectedly, covering her mouth in shame, feeling his cock swell up to twice what it had been before. *God, please just let me live through this!*  
He came inside her and she moaned loudly again, feeling a warmth in her core as her ass was filled with hot liquid. He squeezed her breasts roughly and her sudden orgasm made her see stars. *No! This can't be turning me on, can it?*  
"Not bad, princess...now I know it's not ideal, but we should get comfortable ... we're going to be stuck together for a little while." He managed to lay on his right side, pulling Katie into a sort of cuddle and licking the back of her neck.  
Against her better judgement, she reached back with her left hand, running her fingers through his hair. "Crazy question... what's your name?"  
He laughed lightly, his breath tickling her ear. "Young-bae."  
She smiled to herself, curling up against him and closing her eyes.  
***  
well, Ji-yong, looks like you have some competition: Youngbae just made a move on your latest pet. Whether he knows or cares about your plans for her remains to be seen -  
***  
Ji-yong's left hand slammed against his desk, his eyes glowing red. "Shit! Fucking Youngbae... werewolves have no finesse. I'm going to have to turn little Katie sooner than I wanted thanks to him." He got up out of his chair, grabbing a long coat, sunglasses and hat on the way to his garage. Picking out his least noticeable car, a black Mercedes four door with heavily tinted windows, he made a quick phone call as he drove towards the city. "Dae-sung...you're my best tracker... Take Ye-rim and find Youngbae ...alive yes but if you have to rough him up a bit, that's fine. Time that pup knew his place."


	2. 2...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie fluff and then some fun with Young-bae

Katie felt her right eyelid being opened followed by a blinding light making her cry out in pain as she tried to push the offending hands away.  
"Miss? Please relax...you're in a hospital ER and we need to check for concussion...can you tell me your name?" The voice was male and soft-spoken and she stopped fighting, letting her hands fall back on the gurney.  
"Katie Sullivan. Sorry...what happened? I was jogging and..." She stopped, realizing that if she said what had happened, they'd lock her in a padded room. *Yeah, this werewolf pretty much fucked me into the ground*  
"We're not sure...the EMTs found you unconscious in the woods. I'd only just started my exam when you woke up ... You have some minor scratches and bruising ..."  
*I'll bet* she thought ruefully.  
"...just stay still until I'm sure nothing's broken, okay? I'm going to have to move you to your side, if it hurts anywhere let me know."  
She felt a couple pairs of hands turn her to her left side carefully and bit her lip, but other than the obvious places to be sore she felt fine. "I'm okay, really..." She was placed back in her original position after some prodding at her spine and got a better look at the ER doc. He was quite handsome and she saw his nametag read Dr. Lee Taemin. "Okay, day of the week is Friday, the year is 2019...I already told you my name. I'm obviously not suffering memory loss, I don't have any broken bones ... I just want to go home ...I'll even call someone to pick me up." She looked at Dr Lee hopefully.  
Dr. Lee smiled slightly. "I understand, Miss Sullivan. Call whomever you need to call, I'll have the nurse prepare the discharge forms for you to sign. Later, if you feel dizzy or nauseated, please come back to the ER."  
Katie nodded, smiling as she picked up her cellphone off the table next to the gurney, seeing her keys there too. "I promise, Dr. Lee." She quickly called her boss as they left the room. "Hey, Naomi...yeah, can you get Travis to come pick me up at the hospital? No, it's nothing to worry about...I think maybe just too much sun during my jog today...yes, mama bear...I should have brought water." Katie chuckled. "Okay, I'll meet him in the waiting room." She looked down at herself, noticing she was just in her sport bra and shorts. "Um can you ask him to bring along a hoodie for me? I'm a bit under-dressed. ...I know you won't let me work tonight, but can I come to the club anyway? I kind of was hoping to meet up with someone ... thanks and yes I'll tell you all about it later, I swear."  
She hung up and waited for the nurse to come back, signing the forms to be discharged and letting them remove the IV they'd stuck in her hand and bandage her up. With a quick 'thank you' she left to go sit in the waiting room. Fortunately, she didn't have to wait more than ten minutes when she noticed Travis walking in and jumped up to hug him, taking the bright pink hoodie from his hands gratefully. "You're a lifesaver, Travie...if I had money on me, I'd buy you a coffee."  
Travis just laughed and rubbed the back of his neck, taking a little time to look Katie over. "I'll take a raincheck then. Let's get you home, huh?"  
Katie nodded as she pulled on the hoodie, following Travis to his VW bug and got in the passenger side, buckling up and doing her best to get comfortable. "At least let me make you some tea or something to eat?"  
Travis started the car, heading off to Katie's house. "Tea will be fine. Want me to wait around and drive you to the club?"  
"No, that's okay. I have a bit to do to get ready."  
Travis shook his head. "Whatever you say, Kat." Katie lightly punched his arm.  
"You KNOW I hate that nickname."  
"I just think you're pretty enough without make-up and all that, cuz."  
Katie huffed and pinched his cheek. "Of course you'd say that."  
Travis pulled the car up to the driveway next to the house, letting Katie get out first to open the front door and following her into the kitchen as she grabbed a couple mugs and put the kettle on, picking out some orange zest tea from the pantry.  
"So, want to tell me about this mystery person you're hoping to see tonight? And are you sure you shouldn't just take the night to rest up?" Travis sipped his tea, looking at Katie curiously.  
Katie smiled, stirring a cinnamon stick in her tea as she waited for it to cool a little more. "Ah, well her name is Joo-hyun and she's pretty and I hope to get to know her better. That's really all I can tell you right now, but I hope this turns into something more than just a one night thing."  
Travis nodded, finishing his tea and rinsing out the mug. "Then I hope she treats you well." He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Take care, okay? I'll see myself out." He left and Katie sipped her tea as she walked to her bedroom. She set the mug on the nightstand and walked into her closet, picking out a few outfits to try on, laying them out on the bed and heading to the bathroom to turn the shower on hot. She stripped out of her clothes, looking at herself in the mirror. Her left cheek was lightly bruised from when she'd scraped it on the tree but a little extra make-up should cover it. Everything else would be covered by her clothing. She got in the shower, being very careful when she came in contact with some of the deeper scratches on her body and her still tender hole, washing away the dried blood and cum, grateful that she'd woken up before the doctor and nurse had seen anything below her waist. She turned off the shower, wrapping her hair in one towel and patting herself dry with another. She went back to the bedroom, putting on a red bra and panty set before choosing a sleeveless turtleneck top in a silky turquoise fabric and dark grey ripped jeans.  
She sat at the vanity table, brushing out her hair, opting to keep it loose and straight, then doing her usual smoky eye style, but used a deep purple, adding a light concealer to her bruise and checking it carefully in the mirror to make sure it didn't look overdone. She tinted her lips just a shade darker than their natural color. With a satisfied smile, she put on some knee high dark grey boots and took a small turquoise purse patterned with silver stars to carry her phone, keys, money clip and make-up in.  
She called a cab and waited a few minutes before hearing a honk outside and exited her home, locking it up and heading to the car, quickly getting in. She gave the guy the club's address, ignoring the leer he flashed her in the rearview mirror and was glad it wasn't too far away. She sent a quick text to Joo-hyun:

'not working tonight, but I'm still going to the club. Hope to see you there'

Her phone pinged a moment later and she looked at the message, a slight smile on her face.

'actually I'm already here. First round's on me'

As the cab stopped half a block away from the club due to some traffic, she paid the driver and hopped out, giving herself one last look in her compact mirror before entering the club, smiling at the bouncer, who immediately recognized her and let her in past the crowd lining up. She headed straight to the bar, looking for Joo-hyun.  
***  
-we found him, boss. Ye-rim managed to subdue him with her song and we cuffed him in silver. Taking him to the warehouse now -

-good. I'll be waiting -

Ji-yong smiled as he pulled the car into the drive path on the far side of the designated warehouse and the land surrounding it he'd bought up several years ago to use just for times like this to avoid anybody nosing around. He exited the car, taking a large bag out of the trunk and unlocked the side door leading into what he liked to call his 'torture den'. Turning on the lights, he set the bag down on the floor and started sorting everything onto a low lying table. A thin flexible bamboo switch, a riding crop with metal studs on one side, a large knife and a smaller black bag which he opened, looking through it and pulling out a ball gag, cock ring, vibrator and lube. Ji-yong licked his lips, his fangs showing. "I've wanted you helpless in my hands for a long time and now that you've gone after what is mine..." His thoughts were interrupted as a knock sounded at the door and he opened it, allowing Dae-sung to bring in Youngbae, with Ye-rim following, humming softly to keep the werewolf submissive as Dae-sung and Ji-yong attached the silver cuffs around Youngbae's wrists to chains on the wall and his ankles to chains bolted to the floor. With a nod from Ji-yong, Ye-rim stopped singing. Youngbae blinked his eyes, looking around in confusion for a moment before spotting Ji-yong and snarling, tugging at his restraints and lunging at the vampire. "Can't come after me yourself, Ji-yong? Gotta send a siren to trap me? Typical vampire tricks. Don't think I didn't smell your succubus on the girl, that's why I marked her: fucking her was just a bonus. Good luck turning her because she'll be immune to your persuasion -"  
"Time to be quiet, puppy." Ji-yong picked up the ball gag as Dae-sung grabbed Youngbae's hair and Ye-rim grabbed his jaw, holding him still as her nails dug into his skin, forcing his mouth open. Ji-yong quickly fastened the gag so all Youngbae could do was glare angrily. Dae-sung and Ye-rim backed away, bowing to Ji-yong and making themselves comfortable on a couch against the far wall. "Now, it's my turn to talk. Katie WILL be mine. I haven't smelled blood like hers in 200 years, I'm not just going to let her go because you violated her." Ji-yong took his knife out, tracing the edge lightly across Youngbae's chest, making the wolf shudder as it circled his nipples and moved down his abs. "I know a sorcerer who can remove your mark easily and I'm sure he won't mind an alpha male as payment. Until then ..." He set the knife aside, his fingers tugging on Youngbae's belted jeans. Youngbae's eyes widened and he mumbled around the gag in protest as his pants and boxers were pulled down to his ankles. "No, no...bad dogs need to be punished, but if you take it well I will reward you before handing you off to the sorcerer." Ji-yong loosened his tie, taking it off and unbuttoning his dress shirt, removing it as well and setting them both on the table, picking up the cock ring in his right hand first and walking back towards Youngbae, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he knelt in front of the werewolf, his left hand lightly stroking his member, rubbing his thumb along the slit as Youngbae gasped slightly and bucked his hips, thrusting into Ji-yong's hand, groaning. "You wolves are too easy, always want to fuck something, don't you?" Once Youngbae's member was hard enough, Ji-yong slipped the cock ring on, then started teasingly licking and sucking at the tip, lightly squeezing his balls as Youngbae threw his head back. Ji-yong hummed, deep throating him, not having a gag reflex so was able to take most of him in his mouth and use his hand for the rest. After some time, Youngbae's eyes squeezed shut, and Ji-yong let go of his cock with a lewd pop, wiping some spit off his chin. "Can't have you cumming too soon, puppy."  
He stood up, undoing the gag from his mouth, and kissed the werewolf deeply before he could say anything, forcing his tongue into Youngbae's mouth. The werewolf allowed it, the silver chains making him weak as well as being nearly edged by Ji-yong. Breaking the kiss, Youngbae panted slightly. "Shit, Ji-yong, if I'd known you had such a talented mouth, I would have let you do that sooner."  
Ji-yong laughed and picked up the switch, causing Youngbae's eyes to widen in shock. "I'm just getting you warmed up for the real fun." He walked around to Youngbae's backside, the wolf turning his head to watch him. Ji-yong caressed the switch lightly along Youngbae's back, moving it slowly across his ass and the backs of his legs before quickly striking him across his left butt cheek twice, making him yelp in pain and bite his lip. Ji-yong rubbed his right hand over the reddening welts forming, feeling the heat on Youngbae's skin. "Mm, I'm almost jealous that your skin is so hot." Ji-yong moved his index finger against the outer part of the werewolf's hole, making him clench up.  
"Don't even think about it, bloodsucker. I don't bottom for anyone."  
Ji-yong dropped the switch, grabbing Youngbae's hair and forcing his head back, grazing his teeth along the male's neck. "You would for me, though, because it's not like you can stop me. And for the sorcerer too because he can just enchant you into believing that you're an omega."  
Youngbae shuddered as Ji-yong's breath fanned over his neck and he struggled against the chains as Ji-yong leaned over to reach for the lube and vibrator. "Now, admittedly, this is smaller than mine, but it should get you relaxed enough for later."  
Ji-yong squeezed a bit of lube onto the vibrator first and then over Youngbae's crack, running his fingers along his hole and shoving his thumb in, forcing a groan from the wolf's lips as his cock twitched in response, leaking pre-cum. "Ahh... Ji-yong, don't...beat me, cut me, just don't do this.." Youngbae was ashamed at sounding so desperate, but he knew he'd never live this down if his pack found out.  
"Aww, I finally found your weakness, other than silver of course." He leaned against Youngbae's back, kissing along the back of his neck. Ji-yong removed his thumb, eliciting a sigh of relief from the werewolf. Ji-yong moved back to stand in front of Youngbae, taking his cock in his left hand once more and stroking him. "What if I let you fuck Ye-rim or Dae-sung? Which would you prefer? Maybe both? They'll do anything I ask. All you have to do is give your word you'll leave Katie alone. Or, we go back to your punishment and I give you to the sorcerer afterwards."  
Youngbae considered Ji-yong's offer, seeing no other way out of this. He looked down at Ji-yong, still stroking him and nodded. "Ahh, fuck, you win, Ji-yong... I'll take them both. You have my word I will not interfere with the girl. But, can I trust you to honor the deal?"  
Ji-yong took the cock ring off, continuing to stroke Youngbae. He knelt down once again in front of the werewolf, smiling up at him and watching pre-cum dribbling from his cock. "Of course you can." He licked at the tip, stroking him faster, motioning at Ye-rim, who stood up and walked over to Ji-yong, undoing Youngbae's shackles and running her nails across his chest before starting a slow striptease in front of him, playing with her tits, pinching her nipples and moaning softly.  
"I've never been fucked by a werewolf before...but I have been with Dae-sung and you'll like him, Youngbae: he's got amazing stamina for a human." Dae-sung blushed lightly as he walked up to kneel next to Ji-yong, who moved aside to let Dae-sung take over sucking Youngbae's cock, squeezing his balls and deep throating him, gagging slightly before relaxing his jaw enough as he got used to Youngbae's length hitting the back of his throat. Youngbae grabbed Dae-sung by the back of his head, thrusting deeply and cumming in his mouth with a soft groan.  
"F-fuck...so good, shit..." Youngbae threw his head back, closing his eyes as Dae-sung sucked him off.  
Ji-yong put his shirt, tie and jacket back on. "You can stay here and fuck each other senseless for the rest of the night...there's a bed upstairs if you make it that far. Feel free to use any of the toys ... Just clean up when you're done." He walked out to his car, texting Joo-hyun:  
\- keep Katie at the club ...I'm on my way to you -  
***  
Dae-sung stood up in front of Youngbae, licking his lips and starting to undo his shirt buttons. Youngbae stopped him, pushing him towards the couch. Dae-sung faced the couch, resting his hands on the back of it and looking behind him at the werewolf. He started to take off Dae-sung's pants, pushing them down and squeezing the male hunter's ass, who whimpered slightly, nodding. "Stay just like that..." Youngbae looked around for the lube, finding it and pouring a bit onto his cock, already getting hard again as he walked back to the couch.  
Youngbae sat down, grabbing Dae-sung's waist and pulling him to sit on the wolf's thighs, rubbing his cock against his hole. Dae-sung impaled himself on Youngbae's cock, easily accommodating him as the hunter moaned loudly, leaning back against Youngbae's chest and wrapping his hands around the back of the wolf's neck. "Mm, you little cock whore, you're not even that tight. You must get fucked a lot, huh? Passed around like a slut?"  
Dae-sung nodded, bouncing on Youngbae's cock faster. "Y-yess... and tonight I'm your slut."  
Ye-rim sat next to them on the couch on Youngbae's right side, playing with her clit. "Be gentle, Youngbae... Ji-yong uses him for blood sometimes and of course for fucking." Ye-rim moaned as she climaxed.  
Youngbae ran his left hand along Dae-sung's chest, under his shirt, pinching his left nipple. He tangled his right hand in Ye-rim's hair, pulling her in for a deep kiss, sucking on her tongue as her eyes flashed a bright blue and she leaned into him, placing her right hand on his chest. Youngbae bit at her bottom lip, then moved to her neck, lightly sucking a hickey into her skin as she moaned. "Go ride Dae-sung's cock." Youngbae started thrusting harder up into Dae-sung as Ye-rim, who was wet and eager, sat on the hunter's cock, easing herself onto him and then matching the pace of the males.  
"Ahh, fuck, Dae...you're so thick..." She arched her back, her boobs up against Dae-sung's face and he licked and sucked her right nipple as her hands squeezed his broad shoulders.  
Dae-sung pushed back against Youngbae's cock, nearing his edge. "G-gonna cumm..."  
Youngbae shook his head at Ye-rim, making her stop moving on Dae-sung. "Not til I say so, slut..." He took Ye-rim's left hand in his right, helping her off Dae-sung and back to sit next to him. His left hand wrapped around Dae-sung's cock, squeezing just hard enough to keep him from cumming as he thrust faster into the hunter's ass. "Think you can handle a knot, human?"  
Dae-sung shook his head, shivering. "I d-don't know...please just let me cum..."  
Youngbae stroked Dae-sung faster. "Cum for me, slut. I know Ye-rim can handle my knot..."  
Dae-sung thrust against Youngbae's hand, cumming instantly and leaning against him. "Fuck...thank you..."  
Youngbae nipped at Dae-sung's ear, making him yelp as he pushed him off his lap. "Relax a bit, I'll make use of you soon enough again." He moved over to Ye-rim, smiling at her as he squeezed her breasts roughly, making her arch up against him, lining his cock up against her pussy and rubbing the tip against her clit before penetrating her, going deep as he could as she gasped at his length. "Ahh, Youngbae," she wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his back, pulling him close and biting into his bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. He pounded into her mercilessly, his knot expanding inside her.  
"Tell me, Ye-rim, tell me how good it feels..."  
"So good... Youngbae...knot me...fill every inch of my cunt with your hot seed...I need it." He rubbed her clit with his thumb, making her scream out as an orgasm washed over her, clenching around him and making him cum inside her, groaning against her neck.  
"Dae-sung..." Youngbae waved weakly at the hunter. "I could use a glass of water." He moved into a more comfortable position on the couch, Ye-rim laying against him. He kissed her forehead, smiling. "You need anything? Gonna be here a while, sweetie."  
She shook her head and Dae-sung went to a side door leading to a small bathroom, grabbing a glass and filling it with water to bring back to Youngbae, who drank quickly.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie finds out what's really going on and we meet Leo and Ravi. Plus, Jiyong/Joohyun and Daesung/Young-bae smut

Katie waved at the bartender, talking loudly over the music. "Colin, you see a hot dark haired girl come in recently looking for me?"  
Colin nodded and pointed towards the VIP section. "Yeah she ordered a couple bottles of soju and said she was waiting for you. You got good taste, girl." He winked at her as she headed towards the back of the club.  
Joo-hyun looked up as Katie walked towards her, smiling to herself and standing up to embrace her in a hug. "You look even better out of your work uniform..." She led Katie to a seat at the table, pouring some soju into two glasses. Katie smiled and drank the first glass quickly.  
"Ah, you have no idea how much I need this right now."  
Joo-hyun looked at her, arching an eyebrow. "Oh? Rough day?"  
"Umm, yeah..kind of." Katie poured herself another glass, sipping this one as Joo-hyun hadn't touched hers yet. "I was in the hospital earlier...I told my boss it was because I passed out from too much sun while jogging because she worries too much...but I lied." She took Joo-hyun's hands in hers, looking the other girl in the eyes. "I was attacked."  
Joo-hyun gasped, doing her best to look like she thought a concerned friend would. "Oh my God...did someone ...rape you?"  
Katie nodded, putting her face in her hands. "A-and I guess I passed out afterwards because I woke up in the hospital." *she'd see the marks on my body at some point. Better a half truth now than awkward questions later*  
Joo-hyun stroked Katie's hair, causing her to look up. Katie saw Joo-hyun's eyes turn that odd green color she'd thought she'd imagined this morning. "Don't worry about it, Katie love... Youngbae won't ever hurt you again." Katie felt a bit fuzzy headed as Joo-hyun's eyes had an hypnotic effect. *How did she know his name?* "Seulgi was unable to prevent that beast from touching you: she's just a fairy, after all and was only supposed to keep tabs on you." Joo-hyun pulled her phone out of her purse as it pinged and she read the message with some annoyance crossing her features as she responded.  
-i have her in my control. -  
She put the phone away and stroked Katie's right arm, smiling. "It will be nice to have another female on the team: The ritual for humans is unpredictable, but after the potion I slipped in your glass last night it's quite possible that you'll be a vampire based on your dream, which is why Ji-yong wanted to be here for it. He's wanted a mate for quite some time. You're the first person who has dreamed of him directly, you see."  
Katie shook her head, confused as she tried to stand up but Joo-hyun held her firmly by her arm, stronger than her slight frame would imply. "L-let me go, Joo-hyun... you're hurting me...what are you even saying? Potion? Vampire? Ji-yong wasn't real..." She went pale as she felt someone standing behind her and heard a familiar voice.  
"Oh I'm very real, and soon hopefully, you'll be mine." A hand brushed the back of her neck where Youngbae had marked her and she gasped as her skin burned at the contact. "Shit!" Ji-yong pulled away. "His mark is more powerful than I expected. Take her to your place, I'll contact the sorcerer and be there shortly." *With the werewolf out of the way, I'll have to come up with something better to bargain with*  
Joo-hyun stood up, taking Katie's face in her hands and kissing her deeply, making Katie blush intensely as the succubus used her influence on the girl. "Come on, Katie love... let's go have some fun." Katie nodded and followed Joo-hyun out of the club as the succubus hailed a cab outside.  
***  
Ji-yong walked down an alley a few blocks away from the club, taking some time to think about what he possessed that the sorcerer could want. He'd collected a good many rare and valuable things over the centuries, as well as the group of supernatural creatures he currently ruled over. A mate, preferably an equal, to rule beside him was all he desired. He hoped to find this in the girl Joo-hyun and her sisters had found for him. Then Youngbae had come into the picture and nearly ruined everything. Ji-yong's eyes burned red and he slammed his fist against the wall, cracking some of the brickwork before calming down enough to take out his knife and make a small cut in his left index finger, painting a symbol on the wall.  
"Ravi, I have need of your services." He pressed his palm flat against the symbol and it glowed a dull red before emitting three flashes as a doorway appeared in the previously blank wall and a tall man in a flower patterned suit, sporting very white and wildly tangled hair stepped through.  
"Huh, the ever famous Kwon Ji-yong...to what do I owe this honor?" Ravi smirked, the sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
Ji-yong sneered. "I'm surprised your familiar didn't foresee me needing to summon you. Is Leo not well? Perhaps I can offer a replacement?" He knew how best to get at the sorcerer's weak point. If Leo was no longer useful then Ravi had no choice but to find a new one as per the sorcerer's code, but only Ji-yong knew that Ravi had done something taboo: he'd fallen in love with his familiar.  
Ravi held up a hand in warning. "Don't test our friendship with empty threats, vampire. You've given me some good playthings in the past, but Leo is a subject you will NOT bring up." He ran a hand through his messy hair, taking a deep breath. "He did tell me why you need me... removing Youngbae's mark from a human girl. It'll cost you double this time since you can't seem to hold your tongue."  
Ji-yong bowed slightly, hoping to soothe Ravi's unpredictable temper. "Apologies, sorcerer. It is a stressful time for me...I'm so close to finding my true mate, I can feel that she's the one in my soul. Youngbae fucked up my plans by marking her: now I can't even touch her."  
A very delicate framed, dark haired man stepped out from the doorway, moving to Ravi's side. He wore a loose white shirt and black pants, and a thin metal collar around his neck was his only jewelry. Ravi wrapped an arm protectively around the male's waist. "Ravi, please just let him in. It's cold out here." Leo's soft voice carried clearly through the alley and Ravi nodded, turning towards the doorway.  
"Kwon Ji-yong, you may enter my home." Ravi and Leo walked in, Ji-yong following as the doorway sealed seamlessly behind them. Ji-yong looked around the open living area, noting it was quite different than the last time he'd been here. More modern touches had been added, though the room still had a foreboding feeling as one would expect from a man who made deals with 'evil creatures'. He took a seat by the fireplace, crossing his legs and leaning back against the tall backed chair. Ravi took the seat opposite, Leo sitting on the floor next to him.  
"I have a young werepanther that owes me a favor. He's an Omega but has a stubborn streak you may find amusing." Ravi shook his head, running his left hand through Leo's hair.  
"I decided a few years ago to be monogamous. What I want and I know you can get, are a siren's tears. It's the only thing that can ensure the sorcerer's council cannot harm Leo. Do this, and I'll gladly take the mark off your girl."  
Ji-yong smiled. *This went easier than I thought*. "Of course. Ye-rim can easily provide some of her tears. I will send her here tomorrow night as she's a little busy right now." Ji-yong stood up to leave, stopping as he sensed something change in Leo's aura. The familiar stretched a bit and shifted into his more comfortable cat form, jumping into Ravi's lap and kneading his claws into the sorcerer's pants. Ravi scratched Leo under his chin, smiling.  
"Good. With that, we won't have to hide anymore. I look forward to seeing Ye-rim...it took me a long time to find the solution to our problem." Ravi waved a hand at the wall, making it open up again. "The mark is gone: my second request is only that you treat her well, yes? Even if she doesn't become your soulmate." Leo looked at Ji-yong, his green cat eyes boring into the vampire's soul.  
Ji-yong nodded, taking his leave. Once out in the fresh air, he texted Joo-hyun.  
\- I'm on my way now -  
***  
Katie felt a tingling on the back of her neck and stumbled against Joo-hyun as they had exited the cab. "W-what ..." She scratched at the spot on her neck, not feeling the bite mark anymore. Joo-hyun moved Katie's hair aside, noting the mark had disappeared and smiled.  
"Looks like the sorcerer took away Youngbae's mark. Now we can make you one of us... and with any luck, you'll be Jiyong's mate." Katie struggled against Joo-hyun, but was pushed into the house, falling to her hands and knees on a hard marble floor. She turned to find Joo-hyun standing above her, much like she remembered Youngbae had been in the woods. The succubus had dropped her glamour of a pretty human female and Katie could now see not only the glowing green eyes but long black nails, black bat like wings springing from her back and horns at her temples. Katie screamed in teror as Joo-hyun leaped on her, pinning her to the floor and licking a snake like tongue across her neck.  
"Ugh...get off of me...what the hell are you?!" Katie pushed at Joo-hyun's arms, finding them impossible to move. Joo-hyun grabbed her wrists, forcing them above her head and started moving her mouth down to Katie's left nipple, lightly biting through the fabric. Katie tried to squirm away from the contact. "Mm, I'm a succubus and I just want to have a little fun before Ji-yong gets here..." Joo-hyun forced Katie's legs apart with her left thigh, letting go of her wrists to tug up the girl's blouse, looking at the marks Youngbae had left on her body. "Such a bad puppy Youngbae was." Joo-hyun kissed every bruise and scratch along Katie's abdomen, her fingers working to undo the buttons on her jeans. "I can make you feel so good, Katie..." She pulled Katie's boots off, and Katie tried to kick Joo-hyun off of her at the same time and get away again, managing to stumble to her feet before the succubus leaped on her again, forcing her to her stomach and yanking her jeans and panties off, grabbing her thighs and licking along Katie's labia, her long tongue reaching places a human tongue couldn't and Katie writhed in sudden pleasure, shoving her ass backwards as she gripped onto the area rug she'd fallen near, unable to stop herself even as her mind screamed at her to stop letting this monster have her way with her. "Fuck...please...more..."  
Joo-hyun's tongue delved deeper as her nails scratched at Katie's ass, grabbing her waist and maneuvering Katie to sit on her face and ride her tongue. Katie arched her back, squeezing her breasts as she felt her first orgasm rush over her and gave in to the feeling. "Shit, Joo-hyun...I want more.. please..."  
Joo-hyun pushed Katie off her, sitting up and pulling her close. "I'll give you so much more...and so will Ji-yong...for all eternity." Joo-hyun kissed Katie softly, getting to her feet and taking the girl's hands, leading her upstairs.  
***  
Katie was in a daze as Joo-hyun's hands gently removed her top and bra, casting them aside as they walked up the stairs to the attic. "The ritual requires you to be completely naked: a transition from your old life to your new one, as it were." Joo-hyun opened the door to the attic, revealing a small room with a drawing of a triangle surrounded by two circles drawn in white chalk. There were purple candles at the points of the triangle, which a young girl, dressed in a short white dress was lighting, looking up at Katie and smiling softly. "This is Seulgi: she's the best at the arcane stuff and of course brought along some clothing for you for afterwards."  
Seulgi stood up and bowed slightly. "Nice to finally be able to meet you instead of just spying on you, Katie-ssi." Seulgi picked up a small pouch and opened it, pulling out a black gemstone. "This is carved with Ji-yong's family crest. Keep it in your left hand during the ritual." Katie held her hand out and Seulgi gave it to her, then guided her to lay down in the triangle, her head facing the southern point. Seulgi kissed Katie's forehead and stepped back. "I can't tell you what will happen because it's different for everyone. I know you can do this though." Seulgi sighed to herself. *I really hope she survives.*  
Katie just nodded, feeling like she was in a dream. Joo-hyun stood off to the side, watching intently as Seulgi started murmuring the incantation to begin transforming Katie into a supernatural being.  
***  
Ji-yong pulled his car up to Joo-hyun's house, quietly entering so as not to disturb anything. He noticed a few articles of Katie's clothes scattered around the floor by the stairs and smiled to himself, heading up to the attic. He hesitated outside the half open door, hearing Seulgi starting the incantation. Joo-hyun abruptly appeared in the doorway, exiting the attic and closing the door behind her, pulling Ji-yong down the hallway to a spare room and pushing him against the wall, kissing along his neck and running her talons across his shirt. "Mm, Ji-yong...I have a good feeling about Katie... She'll make a perfect queen for you..." she nipped at his skin and Ji-yong arched his neck, moaning softly as he started getting hard, her hand palming him through his trousers. "In the meantime, let me make you feel good, hmm?" She started to unzip his pants, sliding her hand into his boxers and stroking his cock. Ji-yong nodded, letting her take control. In all honesty, he could use the relief. He caressed her hair lightly as she knelt in front of him, tonguing his slit and pumping him slowly. He let out a soft groan, closing his eyes.  
"Ahh, Joo-hyun...you're too good to me..." He bit his lip as Joo-hyun's mouth surrounded him in warmth, deep throating his shaft and humming, sending pleasant vibrations through him. "Fuck..." He thrust his hips forward, making Joo-hyun gag, knowing she could take it. Her hand gripped him tighter, licking at the tip and tasting pre-cum.  
She released him, smiling. "So needy, My Lord..." Reverting to formal speech as she pumped his length faster. He looked down at her, making eye contact and chuckled softly.  
"I suppose..." He pulled her up by her forearms and proceeded to slowly unbutton her top, exposing her lacy bra with a hungry look. "I haven't fed in some time ..."  
Joo-hyun nodded, tilting her head slightly to her left, giving him access. "Take as much as you need." Ji-yong ran his left hand along her neck, lovingly caressing the carotid. He sank his fangs in deep, sucking greedily as his right hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. She wrapped her left leg around his hip, her mini skirt riding up and rubbing her soaked panties against his member, gasping softly as she neared her orgasm. "J-jiyong...fuck me ..." Ji-yong licked her neck, closing the wound, pushing her undies aside and thrusting into her as she grasped his shoulders for balance. "Ohh, yess...right there..." She rolled her hips against him, feeling him deep inside her as she rode out her orgasm, digging her nails into his back.  
Red eyes met glowing green and they smiled at each other as Ji-yong came inside her, her walls flexing and milking his cock of every last drop, taking only a little of his sexual energy to sustain herself as well. They kissed each other's lips softly, then started getting dressed, Joo-hyun running her hands along the front of Ji-yong's shirt.  
***  
Youngbae finally freed himself from Ye-rim, getting up and walking towards where Dae-sung stood, leaning up against the wall. He grabbed the human's left wrist, pulling him over to where the chains hung on the far wall. "Time for a little payback." He quickly locked Dae-sung's wrists in the same shackles they'd used on him earlier, smirking as he ran his hands down the hunter's thighs, squeezing his ass. Daesung moaned softly, pushing his ass back towards Youngbae's hardening cock.  
"I'm all yours, Youngbae..." He gasped as Youngbae tugged on his hair, nipping against the side of his neck.  
"I wonder how Ji-yong would feel if I made you a werewolf. I think you'd be a good omega, have my puppies, yeah?"  
"I-i wouldn't mind..." Dae-sung breathed out, arching his neck to give Youngbae better access.  
Ye-rim smirked and started to get dressed at a nod from Youngbae. She picked up her phone, noticing a message from Ji-yong. "Hmm, looks like I have another assignment. You two have fun." She kissed Dae-sung's cheek and then moved to Youngbae, looking up at him and running her left hand along his shoulder. "I'll pass on your request to Ji-yong. I'm sure he'll agree. It may take a couple days though, depending on how things work out with Katie."  
Youngbae nodded. "I'm a patient wolf." Youngbae smacked Dae-sung on the ass as Ye-rim headed out the door, laughing lightly.  
Daesung yelped and moaned. "Ahh, please... Youngbae..."  
Youngbae rubbed the tip of his cock against the human's ass, barely touching his entrance as Dae-sung gasped lightly and tensed up. Youngbae nibbled his ear, licking a stripe along the side of his neck as Dae-sung arched his back, straining against the chains.  
"J-just fuck me, please..."  
"Shh...." Youngbae's fingernails scratched lightly at Dae-sung's back, entering him slowly and thrusting deep, his hands moving to grip the human's waist. Youngbae nipped the back of his neck, leaving a mark. "Everyone will know you're mine now...and on the first full moon, I'll turn you and you can join my pack."  
Dae-sung felt Youngbae's cock swelling, stretching him. "O-ohh, fuck...you feel so good, Youngbae....y-yes make me your omega...I want your puppies in me..." Dae-sung groaned wantonly, lust consuming his thoughts.  
"Soon, love, soon..I'll breed you over and over." Youngbae started thrusting faster, releasing into the human's hole and filling him as Dae-sung met his thrusts, pushing back and clenching around Youngbae. He kissed the mark on Dae-sung's neck and the human turned his head, looking back at the werewolf, smiling. Youngbae held him close, unchaining Dae-sung's wrists and rubbing the feeling back into them. "Let's go see what's upstairs."  
Youngbae impulsively picked up Dae-sung bridal style and carried him up the short flight of stairs to the bed, laying the hunter down gently and then sitting on his knees beside him, running his left hand along Dae-sung's abs, making the male flinch slightly and laugh. Youngbae leaned over, kissing Dae-sung's lips and moving down his jawline and neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. Dae-sung moaned softly, pulling Youngbae closer and wrapping his right leg around the werewolf's torso, trying to line up his entrance with the tattooed male's cock.  
"Baby..let's just take it easy for now. Even I don't have THAT much in me.." Youngbae murmured into the human's ear, laying on his side and running his hands through Dae-sung's hair, watching it fall into his eyes.  
Dae-sung nodded, turning his head to kiss Youngbae's lips. "Whatever my future alpha wants..."


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katie's ritual is complete and Yerim fulfills her obligation plus has some fun later

Katie closed her eyes, letting Seulgi's voice wash over her. She felt tingly all over, like something was crawling under her skin but it wasn't unpleasant, just ...odd. She felt her heartbeat slowing, like she was slipping into a deep sleep and lightly rubbed the stone in her left hand, remembering the dream she'd had of Ji-yong. The gem felt like it was heating up and she squeezed it, her knuckles going white as her heart felt like she'd been stabbed. Her back arched and she screamed, feeling like her body was on fire from the inside.  
Seulgi quickly knelt by Katie's feet outside the circle as she saw black fire coursing over the young woman's body. She bowed her head and covered her ears against the screams. *Gods, she's going to be a powerful entity...*

-Ji-yong's eyes flared a mix of black and red and he clutched his right hand to his chest, nearly collapsing against Joo-hyun as Katie's screaming ripped the air. Joo-hyun steadied him and they walked towards the attic entrance. "Shit...I feel....is this the spell?" He looked at Joo-hyun, feeling weak and not liking it one bit.  
Joo-hyun bit her lip as they neared the door, unsure about entering. "It must be. For her to be yours, there must be a connection. Seulgi used your family crest..." She pushed the door open with one hand, her other arm helping Ji-yong walk into the attic.  
Seulgi looked up as the door opened, nodding gratefully as she stood up to help Joo-hyun set Ji-yong down by Katie's side. "The fire won't harm you...it's merely part of the transformation. The color is unique though..."  
The three looked as Katie's screams had started dying down and her body relaxed, the flames ceasing. Her hair was a brighter shade of red and about five inches longer with a slight curl. Her skin was more pale than before, practically glowing. She was breathing evenly and her eyes fluttered open, showing dimly glowing red irises. She licked her lightly dry lips, and Ji-yong smiled when he saw her sharp fangs, the pain in his chest gone and his strength returning as soon as she looked his way. She blinked slowly, still confused as she sat up. Ji-yong impulsively leaned over, capturing her lips in a gentle kiss. She gasped as a new sense of warmth enveloped her: love was the only way to describe it. She wrapped the fingers of her right hand around Ji-yong's neck, deepening the kiss as the gemstone fell from her left hand. Ji-yong reluctantly broke the kiss as Seulgi coughed lightly, holding a dark purple robe out to Katie. The newly made vampire laughed, taking the robe and wrapping it around her body.

Meanwhile...(shortly after sunrise)  
Ravi had changed from the colorful suit he'd been wearing while meeting Ji-yong, opting for a more comfortable pair of ripped jeans and a black and white striped shirt, which hung loosely on his shoulders, exposing his collarbones. He was searching his shelves of ingredients, picking out several bottles and jars and setting them on a table next to his spell book. It was bound in dark red leather, almost the color of blood and the texture resembled something reptilian. It was open about a third of the way, and Ravi glanced at it occasionally, memorizing the incantation that he'd have to say. Leo had graciously prepared the small cauldron, setting it over the fireplace on its hook and filling it half full of a mix of ocean water and kelp. Ravi was focused on adding the precise measurements of each ingredient to the cauldron but spared Leo a grateful smile.  
"Soon, hopefully, you and I will be equals in the eyes of the council, though I've always felt you were my equal since the day I met you."  
Leo blushed slightly at the compliment and fixed Ravi with his enigmatic stare. "You know how I feel about you, Ravi. This spell may break our bond, but our love is eternal. No matter what happens, I love you. The council can go to hell if they're too narrow-minded." Leo's eyes sparkled with anger, his emotions always plain on his face for anyone to see.  
Ravi finished adding the ingredients at hand, turning to face Leo and cupping his cheeks in his hands. "A few more hours and we'll finally have the last ingredient for this spell." Ravi bit his lip nervously. *I pray that this works...a lot of research went into this...it HAS to work* Ravi nodded to himself as he kissed Leo's forehead.  
Leo leaned into Ravi, pressing his body full length against the sorcerer, wrapping his slender hands around Ravi's waist and smiling as he kissed along his neck, humming in his sweet voice. "It will work, Ravi. I have faith in you and you never do anything unless it's perfect."  
****  
Ye-rim had gone to her home, a modest two story townhouse overlooking the ocean naturally. It was private access only to her own personal strip of beach. The unlucky few who had dared to trespass on her property in the past had met a tragic end: the occasional surfer who decided to take a shortcut, a couple looking for a place to skinny-dip in the moonlight ... She'd had her fun with them, then drowned them, letting the local sharks feast on their flesh. It was always the same, male or female were attracted to her song, powerless to resist her. It had been over 24 hours since she's been in her ocean and she knew she'd need a recharge and something to eat before meeting with the sorcerer in the evening. After entering the house, she stripped off all her clothing, only stopping long enough to grab a silk robe that fell to just below her knees. Tying the sash around her waist, she made her way to the back of the house, opening the French doors to the outside and headed down the well worn stairs to the beach, breathing the salty sea air in deep with a satisfied sigh as she felt the warm sand between her toes.  
At the bottom of the stairs, she took off her robe, hanging it on the railing and then took off running to the water, diving in just as a large wave came in, submerging her body and quickly transforming. There was always a painful few moments as her legs fused into a tail, her fingers becoming webbed and gills appearing along her ribcage. Her teeth became sharp like a shark's, triangular and serrated. Her skin turned a pale silvery blue, and her tail's pattern was a mix of green and blue. Her hair stayed black, fanning around her in the water as she propelled herself quickly through the waves, going deeper than any human could, searching for food. She hoped she'd find a good sized lobster or a couple crabs. Using her echolocation, she located a school of tuna and huffed in annoyance, swimming through them and causing them to scatter. She laughed a bit at their antics, moving further out to sea pushing herself to dive deeper to the ocean floor, finally smiling in triumph as she saw a small group of spiny lobster ambling along without a care in the world. She snatched a big female, quickly ripping its head off with her teeth before it could even gets its claws up in defense. She swam up to the surface to finish eating, her teeth crunching through the shell and sucking out the meat. Her belly full enough, she floated on her back, letting the waves move her along back towards her beach, moving her arms lazily to help keep her head above water. *I wonder why the sorcerer needs me, though... Ji-yong only gave me the summoning sigil but no details as usual.* Ye-rim knew that Ji-yong wouldn't willingly cause her harm; he treated the Red Velvet sisterhood well, which is why Joo-hyun had allied with him in the first place. She shrugged, figuring she'd find out when she got there and body surfed the rest of the way in until the water was shallow enough for her to crawl out onto the sand, moving up away from the water and letting her body get dry and warm and shifting back to her human form. Getting to her feet, she grabbed her robe off the railing and wrapped it around her, climbing back up the stairs and going to get dressed in her bedroom, picking out a green long sleeved crop top, skinny faded blue jeans, black leather knee high boots with a two inch heel and a black leather jacket. Combing out her hair, she braided it loosely and headed out, noting that it was getting close to dusk and thought that would be a good time to go to the city. She hopped in her car, a blue Chevy Malibu and drove to the address Ji-yong had given her, parking across the street from the alley he'd told her about. Taking a small pocket knife out of her bag, she walked about halfway down the alley, cut her left index finger and drew the sigil on the wall, pressing her hand against it. "Sorcerer...I'm here at Ji-yong's request." She backed up a bit, startled as the sigil flashed brightly and a doorway opened where one hadn't been before. "Sh-shit..." She blurted out, covering her mouth in surprise as a tall, very handsome guy with shoulder length dark hair walked out of the opening.  
"Don't be frightened, Ye-rim... I'm Leo. Ravi is inside." His soft voice calmed her and he bowed slightly, gesturing towards the open doorway to precede him. Ye-rim half wondered if this Leo was a male siren or just had a natural calming aura about him. As she stepped past him, she caught a whiff of feline and flinched slightly, trying to cover her skittishness and walked boldly into the sorcerer's domain.  
Upon seeing Ravi, she chuckled as he didn't look very imposing, leaning over a table and running his finger along the page of a book. When he caught her eye and stood up, however, she shivered at the directness of his gaze. She bowed humbly, stuttering a greeting. "Sorcerer, I'm here to assist you, on behalf of my Lord Ji-yong. I-I'm just unsure what it is you require of me."  
Ravi rolled his eyes. "Typical shady vampire... doesn't even give his minions...no offense...the whole story." He smiled and waved her over to his side so she could see what he was doing. "I merely need some tears from you, a siren, to complete this spell. I promise it will be mostly painless."  
"M-mostly...?" Just as she'd gotten that word out, Leo surprised her by grabbing her wrists and holding them tightly against her back. She struggled but couldn't free herself as Ravi grabbed her chin, forcing a vial of foul tasting black liquid down her throat. She swallowed reflexively, sputtering and coughing, "Wh-what was that?" She felt a little light headed and leaned back against Leo, who had loosened his hold on her wrists and now held her waist as she slumped to her knees.  
"I'm sorry, Ye-rim, but as I said, it's mostly harmless. This will just make you relive a tragedy in your life in order to furnish me with the tears I need."  
Ye-rim's thoughts became a bit fuzzy as she blinked slowly. "I ...don't understand..." She passed out, her eyelids fluttering closed.  
***  
She'd just turned old enough for her first full moon ceremony and was very excited about finally seeing what the sacred cove looked like. Her older sister helped fix her hair, weaving small seashells into the side braid of her waist length hair. "There. Perfect."  
"Are you sure you can't tell me what to expect? No one ever talks about the moon ceremony ..." She pouted at her sister, hoping the older girl would give in, but she merely shook her head.  
"Even if I could, it would be different for you anyway. Just like it is for everyone."

Making her way to the cove with two elder siren females, Ye-rim sensed a change in the temperature of the current running through the moon pool as they came up from the underwater cave entrance. The elders hugged her and then left the way they had come, leaving Ye-rim floating in the pool by herself. She had only been told previously that she was to remain until the moon had set. As she floated on her back, closing her eyes, she prayed to Neptune for guidance.  
Suddenly the water became much colder and Ye-rim opened her eyes, seeing that the water was now bubbling in the pool like it was boiling, but without heat. She twisted around, ducking her head under the water to see what could be causing it. There was nothing visible but she felt something grabbing her wrists and holding them painfully tight away from her body. Her tail thrashed, trying to get away until something coiled around her waist, holding her still. "Let go! What is this?!"  
Ye-rim felt herself changing into her land form, which made her panic, as it shouldn't be happening unless she was dry, but at least whatever was holding her kept her head above water. She now felt her legs being held by her ankles and pulled apart slightly. "Stop, please...what are you doing?!"  
A dark shadowy figure finally swam into her view, decidedly male, at least waist up. However, from the waist down he was an octopus, and Ye-rim realized some of his tentacles were what had grabbed her, using some sort of camouflage before to stay hidden. "Th-this is a sacred place...you shouldn't be here." She'd heard stories about male ocean dwellers but had been told for as long as she could remember that no male was allowed at the moon pool.  
The tentacle around her waist slowly inched its way to her core, caressing her clit lewdly as Ye-rim gasped and struggled harder. "You know why none of your pod ever talks about their moon ceremony? It's because they are ashamed of having to give themselves to me." The male's left hand squeezed her right breast as he pulled Ye-rim closer to him. "But the price of not giving yourself to me is so much worse... would you like to know what happens should you refuse me?" Ye-rim nodded, kicking her legs against his tentacles helplessly as her entrance was probed. "I and my kind will lay waste to your entire pod...every siren you know, murdered violently. Your sister, your mother...those two who escorted you here... they've all given themselves to us over the years to keep the peace. Now it's your turn, my sweet Ye-rim."  
She shuddered, feeling sick as he whispered her name against her ear and licked along her neck. "D-do your worst. Just please, spare my pod."  
The male laughed lightly against her mouth, biting her lower lip and then shoving his tongue inside as his tentacle forcibly shoved itself into her vagina, filling her and stretching her out quickly. She screamed in pain, biting the male's tongue and tasting blood. With a curse, the male released her wrists, but backhanded her cheek with his left hand, then turned her around so her back was pressing against his chest. His hands grasped her breasts, pinching the nipples harshly as another tentacle shoved into her vagina alongside the first and she started crying, the tears mixing with the sea water. "S-sorry..I'm sorry. Please, it hurts!"  
The male ignored her cries, thrusting both tentacles into her hard and deep and she swore she could see the tips pushing up into her ribcage as she screamed louder, near to losing her voice. "I c-can't take anymore... please!" The male slid his tentacles out of her, rubbing his hardened cock against her thigh. She turned pale as she felt the thickness of it pushing into her entrance. *Impossible! I'm going to be split apart!* But, for whatever reason, she started feeling relaxed and nearly euphoric as the tip rubbed her clit and she came with a soft whimper. "Fuck, what did you do to me?"  
"Mm, my tentacle has a toxin that makes you, well, more receptive. It just takes a little time..." He thrust his cock faster and she clenched around his length, her hands reaching back and tangling in his light brown hair.  
"Shit, yes ... Harder.." Ye-rim pushed back against him in the same rhythm as he obliged her, his left hand grabbing her waist as he got close to his edge. He sank his sharp teeth into her right shoulder, tearing skin and holding her still as he came, releasing inside her. Ye-rim felt warm ropes of semen filling her up, seeing her belly protruding slightly. "Holy fuck....am I p-pregnant?"  
"Possibly...time will tell, yes?" He smirked against her ear, pulling out of her and pressing one hand against her belly, humming in appreciation as his tentacles hugged her briefly, almost lovingly before letting her go. She shifted back to her siren form, grabbing the side of the pool's edge as she felt drained of energy. The male swam off, exiting the cave without another word. Ye-rim rubbed her belly, feeling it swell more under her touch as pain ripped through her abdomen. She bit back a small cry and left the moon pool as well, heading back to her pod's location, not caring if she was breaking some rule by leaving early.

Swimming as swiftly as she could, she looked around frantically for her mother and sister as she neared their grotto. Finding her sister first, she grabbed her in a hug, crying hysterically and trying to tell her about what had happened, but she couldn't get the words out and just collapsed into her arms.  
***  
Ye-rim blinked, realizing Ravi was now kneeling over her, waving his left hand over her eyes and she watched as half a dozen little drops floated gently into a vial, looking like pearls. "Are...those my tears?"  
Ravi nodded and he and Leo helped her to her feet. "Yes, thank you ... If there's anything I can do for you in the future, don't hesitate to ask. I don't know what you relived and I won't ask, I'm a gentleman after all." Ravi smiled down at Ye-rim and Leo took her right hand, rubbing his cheek against it, scenting her and oddly enough, making her feel a little more at ease, as if he could sense her distress.  
Ye-rim looked at the floor, blushing. "W-well, I'd just like to leave now, if it's all the same...but I'll think about your offer." She backed away from the sorcerer and his familiar. Leo looked at Ravi and guided Ye-rim to the doorway, which opened as they neared it. She looked back at Leo with a shy smile and wave as she left.

As Ye-rim made her way back to her car, she decided she needed to get good and drunk to try to push back the painful memory that had been forced upon her by the vial of black liquid Ravi had made her take. She still wasn't happy at being held like that, no matter that Leo had been gentle.  
"Never again...don't care if Joo-hyun punishes me for ten years." She opened her car door, taking her purse and checking her face in a compact, reapplying a little foundation and lipstick. She checked her phone, seeing a message from Joo-hyun:

\- Katie is now a vampire and Ji-yong's true mate. I know you're busy but I'm thinking we should celebrate. Call me when you can and we'll plan a party -

Ye-rim smiled and texted back:  
-i knew it would go well. Call you in a bit. -

She walked a few blocks away from the alley, looking for a bar and finding one. It was a typical dive bar, loud music assaulting her ears as she entered, seeing a couple of rough looking guys playing pool who openly ogled her as she walked up to the bar. She signaled the female bartender, a short, fairly cute blonde and ordered two shots of tequila and a beer, flashing twice the cash it was worth and smiling at the bartender. Knocking back one shot, she enjoyed the way the alcohol burned her throat as she looked around at the other patrons. There weren't many but one man in particular caught her eye, standing at the corner furthest from the entrance. She downed her second shot and picked up her bottle of beer, making her way to the seat next to him, feigning being a tipsy human girl in order to get him to drop the defensive posture he was presenting. She leaned towards him, placing her bottle on the bar and smiled lazily. "Hey...what's your name, huh?"  
The man raised an eyebrow at her, sipping his whiskey. "Choi Seung-hyun..." Ye-rim shivered slightly at the deep tone of his voice. "But everyone calls me TOP..." He shrugged indifferently. "You don't even look old enough to drink, girly."  
Ye-rim huffed and drank half her beer in one go. "Well, I am...I'm old enough for other things too." She winked at TOP, giggling, deciding a good quick fuck, even from a human who looked like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine, would help her mood greatly.  
She tugged on his tie, pulling him close for a kiss. He grabbed her hands, stopping her and signaling the bartender, ordering another glass of whiskey and a bottle of water, presumably the latter was for Ye-rim. "Sorry, you're not my type...I prefer my girls with a little more class and less drunk." He excused himself, moving to a booth with his whiskey, joining another male who was sitting there that had been out of her line of sight.  
She didn't want to make too much of a scene so as to avoid anyone getting curious so she finished her beer, ordering another one and taking that to a small high table that was next to where the two guys playing pool were. *Plenty of other options* She sipped her beer, watching the two men joke around with each other as they played their game, at least until they noticed she was there. She shrugged off her jacket, exposing her tight crop top and stretched her arms behind her back, causing the men to practically drool over her body. *Ah, humans, some at least are easy to read...* "Buy a girl a drink?" She asked them, pouting cutely. The older looking male nudged the younger towards the bar, whispering into his ear and then took a seat next to Ye-rim.  
"Well, hey there, pretty thing. What brings you round here?" Ye-rim noticed a bit of an accent but couldn't place it.  
"Oh, I was meeting a friend earlier nearby and then just found this place. Figured I'd stop in for a drink or three." She ran her left hand across the man's chest, feeling strong muscles under his shirt.. He looked a little shocked at her forwardness but let her hand roam over his shoulder and leaned in to kiss her, which she let him do, licking his tongue along her bottom lip. His younger friend came back with a tray of six shots and three beers, setting them on the table loudly and causing Ye-rim to jump a bit, laughing nervously.  
"Sorry, I suppose I should ask your names? I'm Ye-rim." Ye-rim looked up at the younger male, picking up a shot glass and downing it, 'accidentally' spilling a couple drops down her cleavage with an 'oops', noticing the male's eyes follow the drops' path hungrily.  
"Oh, I'm Sam," the younger one spoke, pointing to the older man. "This is Alex. Nice to meet you, Ye-rim, that's a pretty name."  
Ye-rim blushed as she expected a human girl would do at compliments and murmured a 'thank you''. "Are you two related?"  
The older man shook his head and grabbed a shot, downing it and glaring at the younger. "Nah, just drinking and well, pool buddies. We meet up here once in a while to play. Lucky for Sam you walked in...I was just about to win half his paycheck from him."  
Sam scoffed lightly and grabbed a shot, downing it and then picking up his beer. "You wish." He tipped the bottle to his lips, eyeing Ye-rim like a starving man placed in front of a feast. Sam stood close enough to Ye-rim so she let her free hand roam along his inner thigh, moving up and brushing his clothed crotch. Sam nearly choked in surprise, swallowing the rest of his beer down before Alex noticed.  
"Well, I know zero about this game you were playing...but I have a game for you both..." Ye-rim then hummed softly, a small song to see if they'd be receptive to her voice. Judging by the bulge growing in Sam's pants, the odds were pretty favorable. She stood up, throwing down some cash on the table to cover the tab, then taking both men by their hands and leading them to the back of the bar, where she rightly guessed the bathrooms and back exit to be. As she passed the booth where TOP and his friend were sitting, she winked at him as if to say 'this is what you could have had'. She missed the look the two gentlemen gave each other as she led Sam and Alex out the back door to a dimly lit alley, shutting the door and pushing Sam against the opposite wall, as he'd been the one to react to her song first. She ran her hands over his abs and down to his pants, tugging at the button and zipper and pushing his jeans and boxers down, kneeling before him and licking her tongue along his shaft as he groaned, threading his fingers through her hair as she pumped him with her left hand, her mouth warming the tip of his cock as she tasted precum. Alex moved up beside her on her right, pulling his half hard cock out of his pants and Ye-rim grabbed it with her right hand, stroking up and down and thumbing the slit. She stopped sucking Sam off for a moment to admire both men's cocks. "Such a good size...gonna fill me up so full, aren't you?"  
The two men nodded in response, unable to speak in the thrall of Ye-rim's song. She stood up in front of Sam, kicking off her shoes, undoing her jeans and pushing them down and off, exposing her ass to the night air as she wrapped her left leg around Sam's waist, rubbing her clit against his thigh, moaning softly as Alex moved behind her, grabbing her waist with his strong, calloused hands and rubbing his cock against her asshole. Ye-rim smiled and kissed Sam's lips, biting his bottom lip as she let him impale her cunt, already wet and ready for his length. "Ah, yess....fuck me hard, Sam." She nibbled Sam's ear and then sucked on two fingers of her right hand, teasing her asshole open for Alex's cock, moaning as she clenched around her fingers, scissoring them to get a good stretch. She pulled them out and then took Alex's cock in hand, guiding it into her smaller hole, gasping as she felt the tip stretching her out and trying to relax against it. She let out a loud moan as Alex's cock filled her ass completely. "Ohh, fuck.... hurts so good..."  
Sam and Alex started thrusting into her slowly, then speeding up and matching each other's pace, the only sounds from the two males a soft grunt with each impact to her body. Alex's left hand roamed along her breast, thumbing her nipple and squeezing. Sam focused his attention on her right earlobe and the side of her neck, her favorite spot and Ye-rim shuddered as he marked her neck lightly. "Not bad for humans...ahh!" She orgasmed abruptly, clenching around Sam and Alex as her cum gushed down her thighs, legs trembling. Her nails dug into Sam's shoulders as she rode out the wave of pleasure, then reached down to extricate Sam's cock from her, pumping his length fast and got down on her knees in front of him again, Alex following and readjusting his angle to pound her ass even harder as she took Sam's length into her mouth, watching him toss his head back as thick streams of cum filed her mouth and eased down her throat. Letting go of Sam's cock and licking her lips clean, she rested her elbows on the concrete ground of the alley, bracing herself against it as she ordered Alex to go harder and faster, which he did, bruising her hips as he adjusted his grip and drove into her, eliciting a scream of ecstasy from Ye-rim. "Ahh! Fuck..." She rode out her second orgasm, clenching around Alex as she milked his cock, feeling warm liquid filling her ass and dribbling down her leg. After she had Alex pull out of her, she got to her feet, leaning against the wall for a moment, then went to collect her pants and shoes, getting dressed.  
"Thank you, boys...you were just what I needed." She gave them each a kiss on the lips. "Go ahead and get dressed and then you'll forget everything about me." Ye-rim sang softly to enforce the command and the men nodded as she walked down the alley, making her way back to her car.  
***  
She opened the car, getting in and sitting in the front seat, feeling a little sticky and sweaty and rolled the window down, letting the fresh air cool her skin. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes. "I'm gonna have to come back to this bar...maybe I should tell Joo-hyun about it too." Suddenly, there was a sound behind her of someone or something moving in the back seat. Ye-rim barely had time to open her eyes as a hand held a rag to her mouth, another hand holding her head in place. She breathed in, panicking as the sickly sweet smell of chloroform made her pass out, slumping forward. The pair of hands kept her head from hitting the horn as another figure walked up to the car, opening the passenger door and pulling Ye-rim's unconscious body towards him, carrying her bridal style to a black town car, the male who had been sitting behind Ye-rim getting out and taking her purse and keys, locking up her car and following the male carrying Ye-rim. He opened the trunk of the town car for the older male, who then placed Ye-rim in it and started tying her wrists and ankles with duct tape and stuffed a cloth in her mouth, taping it shut as well. They closed the trunk and the older male got in the driver's side and the younger in the passenger side and they drove off into the night.  
***


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leo and Ravi. Ken/N smut

Leo made his way towards a guest room, knocking and then entering upon hearing a soft 'come in' from the other side of the door. Sanghyuk sat up a little straighter in the bed he'd been reclining in, setting a book he'd been reading aside, looking at Leo with a mix of nervous excitement. "Is it time, hyung?"  
Leo nodded and sat next to Sanghyuk on the bed, the fingers of his left hand reaching up to his collar and playing with it absently. "Yes, Ravi procured the last ingredient. Are you sure you still want to do this?"  
Sanghyuk smiled and nodded eagerly. "Of course, hyung. I owe you and Ravi everything, so this is, to me, the least I can do to make up for it." He shyly grasped Leo's hands in his, squeezing them gently. "Besides, from what I've read and what you've told me, being a familiar sounds like a lot of fun."  
Leo smiled at Sanghyuk's exuberance, pulling the young boy off the bed and walking out to the main room. "It is...fun...but it's also a great responsibility and one you shouldn't take lightly. But, Ravi is a good and patient teacher and I'll help you get accustomed to it as well."  
Ravi had just finished adding Ye-rim's tears to the cauldron and was stirring it slowly with a long iron ladle, chanting the spell he'd memorized from the book. Leo sat Sanghyuk down in a chair that had been placed a few feet away from the cauldron, taking off his collar and setting it on a small table. Leo rubbed his neck before grabbing another chair and placing it so it faced Sanghyuk.  
Ravi finished the incantation and the liquid glowed nearly as bright as the sun before fading out, making Ravi shield his eyes with his free hand. Leo picked up a small silver chalice and handed it to Ravi, who poured some of the liquid into it with the ladle. The liquid in the cup bubbled and fizzed almost like a soda as Leo went to sit in the chair facing Sanghyuk and Ravi stood behind Leo, one hand on his love's shoulder as he gave Leo the chalice. Leo held the chalice, sniffing at the liquid and scrunching his nose.  
"It smells disgusting..." Leo sighed and quickly gulped down the entire cup, making a face and nearly gagging. "Tastes like shit..." Leo's body suddenly tensed and he cried out as it felt like his skin was being pierced all over by hot knives. Ravi knelt next to him, holding him as best he could as tears formed in his eyes. Sanghyuk was rooted to his seat in shock, wanting to help but as he tried to get up, he felt like his body had been doused in ice water. He slumped in his chair, shivering as his hands gripped the armrests, his eyes open wide and his irises starting to glow a pale green and his pupils looking like a cat's, slitted narrowly.  
Ravi looked from Leo to Sanghyuk, smiling. "It's working, Leo..." Ravi kissed Leo's forehead, brushing some sweaty locks of hair aside. He quickly picked up Leo's collar, fastening it onto Sanghyuk's neck. Sanghyuk mewled as he changed into a tawny furred cat, slightly larger than Leo's cat form had been. Leo looked over at Sanghyuk, coming around as the pain from losing part of himself died down. "Aish, he's cute..." Leo's tone was half annoyed, half joking. "Not a very intimidating familiar like me... well, like I used to be."  
Ravi chuckled, holding Sanghyuk in his arms and standing. "Well, you're still intimidating, my love, but now you'll be an intimidating apprentice." He bent over Leo, kissing his former familiar on the lips gently before dropping Sanghyuk in his lap. Sanghyuk stretched out on Leo's thighs, curling up and dozing off. "Take care of him. I've got to get in touch with N so we can officially announce to the council what we want."  
Leo nodded, carefully picking up Sanghyuk, who meowed a protest. "Don't worry, Hyukkie...you'll be able to change back once you've rested. Let's go get you comfortable." Leo went back to the guest room, laying down with Sanghyuk in his arms, feeling a bit drained himself. Normally he'd cuddle with Ravi, but he knew there was quite a lot for the sorcerer still to do. Sanghyuk shoved his head under Leo's chin, purring.  
***  
Ravi went to the kitchen to grab a glass of water first, drinking it and then headed to the basement. Once there, he took a red silk sheet off of the mirror he used to contact his fellow sorcerers when he needed to. He traced a counterclockwise circle around the frame. "N, I need to speak to you privately." The mirror stopped reflecting his face and swirled in a pattern of multiple colors before clearing and revealing his fellow sorcerer and head of the council.  
"Ugh, Ravi...do you have any idea what time it is? I hope it's important."  
"It is, I swear. Remember the book I found last year? The one bound in salamander skin that was written in a language no one had ever seen before?"  
N nodded, curious. "Don't tell me you figured out a translation?"  
Ravi smiled. "Even better...I was able to find a spell in it that, after a few variations, gave me the key to what I've been wanting to do for a long time. And tonight, I finally did it. Leo is now no longer my familiar and I need you and the other council members to give us a meeting so I can make him my apprentice."  
The look on N's face went from intrigued to shocked to worried in a matter of moments as Ravi talked. "Shit, Ravi...you could have at least let me be present when you did this...so many things could have gone wrong...you could have killed Leo, killed yourself..." N took a deep breath and turned his face away from the mirror, murmuring something Ravi couldn't hear. "Give me a day to set up the meeting. I assume you have a new familiar to replace Leo?"  
Ravi nodded. "I do, a boy named Sanghyuk. I was hoping you knew or could find someone to be Leo's familiar...it may be difficult for him...he doesn't get along with others usually."  
N rolled his eyes and chuckled. "Oh, I know. I was afraid until you came along he'd never bond with a sorcerer. But, I recently came in contact with a young man who could be exactly what Leo needs." N then got serious. "You know the council can't do anything about you turning Leo human, but they may want some sort of punishment. I'll do my best to get them to be lenient, but I can't make any promises until I talk to them and see how they feel." N touched the surface of the mirror on his side, smiling at Ravi. "You're very brave, you know."  
Ravi shook his head and blushed, touching the surface of the mirror as well. "I'm just glad that you understand that Leo and I love each other enough to do anything to stay together, and that you're on our side."  
A reddish brown boa constrictor abruptly came into Ravi's view, curling around N's shoulders and peering at Ravi, sticking its tongue out. "Hello, Ken."  
N stroked Ken's head gently, smiling as the snake wrapped its tail around his left arm. "You woke him up...he's going to be cranky now." Ken hissed and nipped at N's right ear. "Baby... daddy's talking." Ken backed off a bit, choosing to stare at Ravi again.  
Ravi bowed his head slightly, ready to excuse himself and go check on Leo and Sanghyuk. "I'll be waiting for your call, N. Thank you again."  
N waved his hand over the mirror glass and his image faded in a swirl of grey and Ravi now looked at his own reflection again. He placed the cloth back over the mirror and headed upstairs.  
*  
N sighed after breaking the mirror connection, turning his attention to Ken and running his left hand along his snake familiar's body. Ken visibly shuddered and shifted to his human form, choosing to be completely naked as he wrapped his arms around N, kissing the male on the back of his neck and licking a strip to his left ear. "Master...come back to bed..." Ken whined.  
"I will, baby...I just need a few minutes...go wait for me in your usual position, hmm?"  
Ken pouted but nodded and headed to the bedroom. N drew a small pattern on the top left corner of the mirror. "This is to all members of the sorcerers' council...I'm calling an emergency meeting for tomorrow night at dusk." He closed the message and followed Ken to the bedroom, seeing his pet on his knees by the foot of the bed, his head bowed.  
N smiled and ran his right hand through Ken's hair. "That's my good boy...but you had to interrupt daddy and make Ravi uncomfortable. You know he doesn't like your snake form." N tugged at Ken's hair, making him gasp and look up at N.  
"Sorry, master...I just missed you when I woke up and I move faster in my natural form -"  
N tilted Ken's head back, leaning over and shutting him up with a deep kiss. Ken moaned softly into the kiss as N's tongue wrestled with his own. N broke the kiss, murmuring, "You talk too much...get on the bed on your back." N walks off to the closet, stripping all his clothes off as Ken quickly climbs onto the bed, his head up on the pillows and his legs spread slightly apart, a small smile on his face. N, meanwhile, rummages through a large footlocker set on the floor of the closet, pulling out a few things and going back to the bed, dropping everything next to Ken's body. N picked up a ball gag, tying it around Ken's mouth and tightening the straps almost painfully tight. "So, if you want me to stop, just hold up two fingers of either hand okay?"  
Ken nodded and N helped Ken turn to his left side, fastening a pair of handcuffs so Ken's hands were behind his back. N smacked Ken's right ass cheek hard, making the familiar flinch and squirm. N chuckled and grabbed some lube, also picking up a small vibrating dildo and pouring a good amount on the dildo and gently forced Ken's hole open. Once the dildo was in all the way, N turned it on, using the lowest setting first as Ken clenched around the device, already getting aroused. N slowly cranked up the level til he was on six and Ken was breathing heavily around the gag, looking back at N with a pleading look in his eyes. "More, my pet?" Ken nodded desperately. N cranked up the setting to nine and Ken came, painting the bed cover in white splotches. N hummed appreciatively, turning the level back to three as Ken whimpered. N took the handcuffs off Ken's left wrist and attached the free end to the bed post, making Ken lay on his back again, his right hand up and the vibrator pushing against his prostate as N sat on his pet's thighs, stroking his cock. Ken's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he bucked against N's hand, the stimulation of his prostate and cock at the same time almost overwhelming. N reached again for the lube, pouring some on two fingers of his left hand, prepping himself for Ken's length. "Want you inside me, my pet..." N moaned as he scissored his fingers in his ass, adding a third and working them in deep, but unable to hit his prostate at the angle he was in. N removed his fingers, wiping the lube on the bed cover and moved up to Ken's crotch, lining up his hole with Ken's cock, sliding down it and pressing his hands against Ken's chest, bracing himself and bouncing up and down as Ken tried to match his pace. N cried out as he felt the tip brush his prostate. "Ahh, fuck, baby.... right there!" N watched precum dribbling from his cock and moved his left hand to the vibrator inside Ken, twisting it and simultaneously turning the setting to five, causing Ken to buck his hips to get away from the vibrations, releasing into N's ass with a muffled moan as he came. N followed soon after, painting his chest and Ken's with his cum and laying against Ken, breathing heavily. After a moment or two, N pulled the dildo out of Ken, who whimpered from the sensitivity. N then undid the handcuffs and gag, kissing Ken's lips and brushing some tears from his eyes with his thumb. "Always so good to me, baby...you fuck me so well."  
Ken smiled up at N, his eyes dark with lust. "Thank you master, I live to please you."


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yerim's new home

Ye-rim slowly regained consciousness, blinking as a painfully bright light was shining over her head, sort of like one would find in an operating room. Past that, on the ceiling, she saw it was mirrored and could see that she was restrained by her neck, ankles, and wrists with thick leather straps. She was laid out on an odd shaped table, her body forming an X shape. "What...where am I?" Her voice was dry and scratchy and she tried to work up some saliva.  
Someone had to have been listening though, because she heard a door thump open and a male figure came into her view. "You... you're that guy from the bar... what did you do to me?"  
TOP smirked, brushing some stray hair off Ye-rim's forehead as she flinched away from his touch. "You're a rarity, my dear...and I collect rare things."  
"N-no idea what you're talking about...is this what you do to all the unclassy drunk girls you reject? Cus I gotta say, that's pretty pathetic -" she bit back a cry as TOP slapped her face hard, glaring at the male in surprise.  
"Don't try my patience...I know what you are, siren."  
Ye-rim shivered, all pretense gone from her expression. *Shit...is he a Hunter?* "So you're going to kill me?" She whispered faintly.  
TOP shook his head, caressing her cheek. "Not at all. I'm an artist and you are going to be one of my masterpieces. Oh, and don't even think of trying to charm me with your song," he tapped his ears and Ye-rim could see he was wearing some sort of wireless earbuds which were glowing blue. "These filter out the soundwaves in your song that cause people to obey you." He gestured up to the ceiling where Ye-rim could see a small camera in the corner. "Now, we need to get you ready for your display area." He pulled off her boots, then walked over to a tray by the table she was on, picking up a pair of sharp scissors.  
Ye-rim struggled against the restraints as TOP started cutting away her clothes, starting with her shirt, then her bra. He stopped for a moment, looking over her upper torso and breasts. "So beautiful, not a mark on you."  
He pinched her left nipple, making Ye-rim gasp. "Leave me the fuck alone!"  
TOP looked annoyed. "You're mine to do with as I please for the rest of your life, girly... You can decide how short or long you want it to be." He moved to stand between her legs, continuing his work on her clothes, cutting her jeans off and then her panties. Setting the scissors aside he ran his hands along the inside of her thighs, licking his lips as he circled her clit with his left thumb. "You did have me fooled at the bar. I took you for a common slut, at least until I saw the blank looks on the men you were with." Ye-rim hissed as TOP played with her clit, making her wet despite the terror she felt at her situation. "Fortunately, Seungri had his tracker with him, a special invention of his that picks up supernatural signatures...that kid is always over prepared... while you were 'occupied', we found your car and Seungri was able to jimmy the lock and hide in there until you came back." He shoved two fingers inside Ye-rim's pussy, still circling her clit with his thumb as she bucked her hips against him, moaning softly. "Oh, and of course, I'd love to know who this Joo-hyun you mentioned is...a siren like you, perhaps? Or something else?"  
"Like I'd fucking tell you...ohh, shit..." Ye-rim cried out as TOP inserted a third finger and she orgasmed, clenching around his fingers. "Fuck.." she closed her eyes in shame, and TOP made a 'tsk' sound, pulling his fingers out and picking up her discarded shirt to wipe his hand clean.  
"No matter, I'm sure once Seungri hacks your phone, we'll have them and whomever else you know... maybe they'll even be worthy to have in my collection." TOP picked up the rest of Ye-rim's clothing, dumping them in a trash bin by the door.  
Ye-rim screamed in frustration as she tugged on the restraints. "Since you know what I am, then you should know my friends will find me ...and when they do, I hope they kill you slowly."  
TOP laughed, his deep baritone echoing through the room. "I welcome the challenge. This place is like a fortress and as I've already explained, we have tech that can pick up any supernatural creature that tries to sneak in." His phone chimed in his pocket and he took it out, reading the text. "Hmm, looks like my staff has finished setting up your new home. Fortunately, we only had to clean out and refill a tank I already had. You see," he walked back towards the table, stopping by Ye-rim's head so she had to tip her head back to see him, cringing as he stroked her shoulders, "I had a very pretty mermaid with long blonde hair like sunshine on the water, pretty red and gold scales...but she was weak and didn't survive." Here Ye-rim noticed he almost looked sad about that. He squeezed her shoulders, then his hands crept down to fondle her breasts. "But sirens are known to be strong and domineering ...I'm sure some of my patrons will love to see what you can do."  
Ye-rim bit her lip as his touch sent a thrill through her body, her nipples hardening. He let her go and removed the strap around her neck, moving over to the tray and picking up a collar with a clasp at the back, undoing it and placing it around her neck. "This is a combination shock collar and a delivery system for paralyzing your vocal cords for my clients' safety." He then picked up a syringe and a vial. Filling the syringe, he jabbed it into her thigh none too gently. Ye-rim immediately felt light-headed and, as TOP started to undo her restraints, she tried to move her limbs, thinking only of escaping but found she was paralyzed, only able to move her eyes. TOP picked her up bridal style, adjusting her head so it rested against his chest, carrying her out the door.  
"That's just a mild paralytic so I can get you to your tank. Once you're in the water, your metabolism will burn off the effects and you'll be able to move." He kissed her forehead and continued on down a long hallway. She heard footsteps approaching and out of the corner of her eye, saw a younger male who looked a lot like the guy she'd seen at the bar with TOP.  
"TOP hyung..." The male bowed but Ye-rim could see how he eyed her naked body. "I-I ..."  
"Just open the door, Seungri. We'll talk after I've got her comfortable." TOP shifted Ye-rim slightly as Seungri opened a door, then preceded TOP into a room only slightly larger than a walk in closet. TOP set Ye-rim down on the floor, propping her up against the wall so she wouldn't fall over and she watched both men lift a heavy trap door. Once it was open, she smelled sea water and assumed this was the tank. TOP looked back at Ye-rim, smiling. "It's big enough for you to swim around in, therefore it takes up nearly half of the floor below us. This is the only access point for security reasons, obviously. We can give you fresh food, take you out for when we need it cleaned, or for when my patrons want some time with you, which you'll find out about later, my dear." TOP picked her up again and lowered her feet first into the tank. As he let go and Ye-rim became completely submerged, Seungri closed the door of the tank and the men watched her as she changed to her siren form.  
Seungri quickly took out a pair of earbuds similar to TOP's from his jacket pocket, placing them in his ears. "Beautiful..." He breathed out in awe.  
TOP nodded in agreement. "Stunning...she practically fell into our laps. I almost wish I'd taken her up on her offer at the bar."  
Seungri looked shocked. "B-but, hyung...we weren't prepared for a siren. She would have had her way with you and you'd be a mess just like those two guys she left in the alley. Not to mention we would have lost her because I'd be too busy taking care of you until the effect wore off."  
TOP chuckled, patting Seungri's cheek and standing up. "I know, but it would have been worth it. Now, let's go see how she's doing and you can tell me your news."  
The two men went to the end of the hall, opening another door that led to an enclosed stairwell. Making their way down to the next floor, they opened it out onto a custom made floor, 15 feet high and Ye-rim's tank spanned 100 feet long by 40 feet wide, a narrow walkway facing the thick glass and steel enclosure so that guests could see everything. The was a small cave at one end, big enough for Ye-rim to curl up in and sleep on a carved stone bench if she chose. Sand and small pebbles covered the floor of the tank and there was an outcropping of coral with anemones swaying gently in the wake of Ye-rim's passing tail as she swam around, looking for any weakness in the tank's structure. TOP shook his head, knowing she wouldn't find any and turned to Seungri, the younger male taking that as his cue to speak.  
"So, I was able to get into her phone. I found a message from Joo-hyun referencing a Ji-yong and a Katie. Katie apparently was turned into a vampire in order to be this Ji-yong's 'true mate' which means she was human. Ji-yong may be the siren's boss or leader, whatever the hierarchy is in their group. I say that because there is a text from this Ji-yong ordering her and a Dae-sung to find someone named Youngbae, who they referred to as a pup. Perhaps code for something? There could be quite a large group of supernatural creatures that we don't know about in this city."  
Seungri showed TOP the phone and Ye-rim noticed it too as she swam over, banging on the glass. TOP merely waved the phone at her, smiling. He pressed a button on an intercom on the side of the tank. "Looks like you'll have some friends joining you shortly, it's just too bad you won't see them because I like to keep my exhibits separate. Oh, I never did ask your name." Ye-rim didn't say a word, hanging her head and hoping these two would never capture her friends. "Very well, I can always name you myself..." TOP thought for a moment, snapping his fingers. "Crystal. That's perfect. Seungri, get one of the staff to go purchase a nameplate for our new exhibit. I'm going to send out emails to my patrons about my latest acquisition and set up an unveiling for next week." Seungri nodded and went off to take care of TOP's request while TOP, after a long look at Ye-rim, headed back to the stairs, walking up three floors to the main part of what he called his home, passing the large living room and heading to his study, sitting at his desk and opening his laptop, waiting for it to warm up as he thought about how to word his email. After typing a paragraph, he nodded, satisfied and sent it out to all his patrons. He checked his watch, noticing how late, or rather, early it was and decided to grab some coffee and have a look at his other exhibits and check in with the rest of his staff.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiyong makes a deal with Young-bae and Katie has her first feeding

Katie sighed in her sleep, wrapped in Ji-yong's arms and laying on a king sized bed in black silk sheets as he kissed her shoulder, trying to wake her up. Her forehead crinkled slightly as she blinked her eyes open, turning to face her soulmate and smiled at him, kissing his lips softly. "What time is it? Have I been asleep long?"  
"About 6 p.m. and yes..." Ji-yong stilled any further questions by kissing her back, sliding his tongue in her mouth as his hands roamed across her body. Katie moaned into his mouth as his hands grabbed her ass, pulling her hips against his, not a bit of clothing blocking him from rubbing his half hard cock against her clit. Katie broke the kiss. "Please tell me this isn't another crazy dream... all that ritual stuff really happened, right?" Ji-yong chuckled, nodding and licked a spot on the right side of her neck, sucking at it gently. Katie arched her neck to give him better access and her left hand started to stroke his cock. "Fuck me hard then, love...prove it." Ji-yong pushed Katie onto her back, pushing her thighs apart and holding her wrists in his right hand as he thrust into her roughly, biting and sucking on her neck as he drove into her, but not drawing blood because feeding on Joo-hyun had sated him enough that he could last a few days without, and he knew Katie would have to feed on a human soon enough to become a full vampire and would need to be strong for it. As he bottomed out and started hitting Katie's gspot, she moaned louder, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Let m-me touch you, Ji-yong..."  
Ji-yong released her wrists and Katie ran her hands along his back, her eyes glowing a deep red as she looked up at him, riding out her orgasm and clenching around his length. "F-fuck....I love you so much, my darling Katie." He breathed against her ear as he came inside her, nibbling her earlobe as he laid on top of her. Katie giggled and pushed against his chest. "Ji-yong, I may be a vampire now but you need to get off me before you fall asleep... or do vampire men even do that?" She laughed at Ji-yong's confused expression and kissed the tip of his nose. "Sorry."  
Ji-yong got off the bed, grabbing a black and red robe and tying it around himself. Katie followed suit, picking up the purple robe Seulgi had given her after the ritual and tying it around herself also. She walked up to Ji-yong, hugging him and kissing the center of his chest and moving up along his neck, her fangs grazing his jawline. "I'm hungry..."  
Ji-yong caressed her hair, smiling. "I know, and that's why tonight I'm going to take you out for your first hunt."  
Katie went a little pale at that but nodded. "I know I need to do that...to get used to it...I just don't want to screw it up or disappoint you."  
Ji-yong picked up Katie's chin and gazed deep into her eyes. "You could never disappoint me. And I'll be with you so if something does go wrong, I can help."  
Katie closed her eyes as Ji-yong kissed her forehead. "Okay...so where are we going? Where do you normally go for ..."  
"Blood?" Ji-yong finished. At Katie's soft 'yes', he continued. "Clubs.. bars... they have to be pretty crowded though so no one pays much attention to you. And always make sure that your victim is alone. It's better that no one asks too many questions. If that doesn't work out and it has happened, even to someone as handsome as me," he smirked as Katie giggled, "then I'll find someone walking around alone in a secluded area. At the very least, you and I can have a good time with each other. I won't pressure you, but until you feed on a human, you won't be a full vampire, and therefore, cannot officially be recognized as my mate and queen by the supernatural community, and I so desperately want that for you."  
Katie sighed. "Okay, I'll go put on my big girl panties and we'll hit some clubs. I'm sure Joo-hyun has something I can wear..." She kissed Ji-yong softly on the lips.  
He scratched the back of his head, suddenly remembering Dae-sung and Youngbae were probably still at the warehouse. "Ah, I have to check on a few things...how about you and Joo-hyun head out and text me when you get to a good club... I'll meet up with you as soon as I can."  
"Alright, then I can spend a little more time to get ready. Wanna look good for you, after all."  
"You always look good..." Ji-yong kissed Katie deeply, reluctantly breaking the kiss all too soon in his opinion as he started getting dressed in the clothes from a couple days ago, picking them up from the floor. Fortunately, vampires don't sweat but Ji-yong knew a shower was in order before he went to his warehouse, and he'd feel more comfortable in fresh clothes.  
"Go on," Katie laughed. "The sooner you go, the sooner I'll see you again." She waved at him, heading out of the guest room and searching for Joo-hyun's room.  
Ji-yong saw himself out, thankful that Seulgi had the presence of mind to park his car in the garage the other day. He started it up, heading off to his home first to shower and change.  
***  
Ji-yong had freshened up at home quickly and put on clothes more suitable for a trendy club: black leather pants, dark red button down shirt, black shoes and a leather jacket. His hair was slicked back with a light gel. He drove to the warehouse, entering and heading upstairs. Youngbae heard him obviously, judging by how quickly the werewolf sat up in the bed, one arm wrapped protectively around Dae-sung's waist as the human slept peacefully, barely stirring at the sudden movement except to smile and snuggle closer to Youngbae.  
Ji-yong smirked. "Come downstairs: we should talk alone."  
Youngbae nodded and slid out of the bed, murmuring assurances to the sleepy human. He pulled a spare sheet around his waist, following the vampire to the couch and picking his clothes off the floor, getting dressed while Ji-yong sat down.  
"Before you say anything, Ji-yong... I want Dae-sung as part of my pack. Name your price."  
Ji-yong raised an eyebrow, mildly surprised. "Well, this is interesting... your negotiation skills are horrible, by the way..." He held up a hand as Youngbae growled, "but, I can think of one thing you and your pack could do for me: swear loyalty to me and Dae-sung is yours. You can announce it publicly at the ceremony I'm going to hold for Katie's coronation as my queen."  
Youngbae looked at Ji-yong, crossing his arms. "I can get my pack to agree on one condition: you set us as equals to you and we'll be loyal. If you ask for favors, we have the right to refuse. You're honorable for a bloodsucker, I'll admit." Youngbae smiled and held his right hand out for Ji-yong to shake. Ji-yong stood up, shaking the werewolf's hand firmly.  
"Very well, I'll miss Dae-sung honestly, but I look forward to seeing him as a werewolf. I'll let you know when the ceremony happens. Shall we tell him the good news?" He headed upstairs, Youngbae following close behind. Ji-yong sat on the bed, gently shaking the human's shoulder until Dae-sung blinked his eyes open, looking up in confusion at seeing Ji-yong over him instead of Youngbae.  
"W-what's going on? Am I in trouble? I'm sorry we stayed so long..." Ji-yong pressed a finger to the human's lips, smiling.  
"Not at all, Dae-sungie... Youngbae and I were just coming to an agreement. You're free to go and be his Omega if you want." Dae-sung looked from Ji-yong to Youngbae, the werewolf nodding in agreement. The human smiled and hugged Ji-yong around his waist.  
"Thank you so much, Ji-yong ...I feel like this is what was meant to happen." The vampire smiled down at him, ruffling Dae-sung's hair.  
"I'll miss you, Dae-sungie...but I'm sure you'll be happy as an Omega. You'll be stronger, faster, even better at tracking..." Ji-yong chuckled lightly to himself. "I need to get going...I'm meeting Katie for her first hunt." He stood up, smoothing his shirt down. "Oh, before I forget..." He handed Youngbae a key. "You can have this warehouse. I have others. You can use it for the two of you or turn it into a haven for your pack. Any modifications you want made to it, just call me and I can have a contractor here in an instant."  
Ji-yong headed downstairs, Youngbae murmuring a stunned 'thank you'' before sitting next to Dae-sung, who wrapped his arms around his werewolf lover, smiling happily. "I can't wait to meet your pack..." Dae-sung kissed Youngbae's lips gently. "Can't wait to be your Omega..."  
Youngbae nuzzled Dae-sung's neck, inhaling his scent. "Can't wait to claim you and fill you with puppies..."  
***  
Ji-yong read the text from Joo-hyun, smiling because he knew the club she mentioned and drove there, using the valet service. The attendant recognized him and assured him his car was completely safe in his care. Ji-yong tipped him a $20, promising more money later. Entering the club, he made his way to a VIP table when he noticed Joo-hyun and Katie. Katie looked ravishing in his eyes, dressed in a silky green blouse that was tied just under her breasts and a matching short skirt.  
Joo-hyun had apparently taken advantage of a human male who was leaning against her and gazing into her eyes like a lost puppy that found its master. From what Ji-yong could see, he was quite attractive: plump lips, intense eyes, and a well muscled body. Tall too, even though he was sitting. Joo-hyun's left hand roamed across the human's thigh as she noticed Ji-yong finally and smiled at him. "Ah, Ji-yong...meet umm..." Remembering suddenly. "...Kim Seokjin, yes?" The male nodded, barely registering Ji-yong in the corner of his eye as he leaned over to kiss Joo-hyun's cheek, thinking his worldwide handsome looks were what made her so flustered.  
*If you only knew, silly boy* Ji-yong thought to himself as he scooted in beside Katie who jumped, startled out of her thoughts, but relaxed as soon as she saw it was Ji-yong and not some creeper. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, which he returned passionately. "Sorry I kept you waiting, love. Shall we leave Joo-hyun to her plaything and find you someone?" He took Katie by the hand when she nodded reluctantly, leading her to the dance floor, his eyes focusing on the humans around them, looking for a particular aura. Pulling Katie into a small pirouette, he held her close as they swayed to the music. "One thing I should tell you: we, meaning vampires, can tell how receptive a human will be to us by their aura. So, look at the girl with short blue-green hair over my shoulder..." Katie did so and thought she saw a faint black shimmer around them. "She would be a good one for you... just be yourself and follow your fledgling vampire instincts. Make sure to get her alone though. I'll be watching your back." He smiled, kissed her hand and gently pushed her towards the girl, heading off to the bar to watch while ordering a drink and flirting with the male bartender for show.  
Katie took a deep breath and walked up to the girl, tapping her shoulder and smiling shyly when she turned around, giving Katie an appraising look. Katie figured she'd let the girl take the lead to put the human at ease. *So hard to forget I'm not human anymore.* The girl's hands roamed across Katie's torso as they danced and Katie smiled in encouragement, prompting the girl to move closer. Katie breathed in the girl's scent, keeping her mouth closed as she felt her fangs start growing, planting a light kiss on the girl's cheek. *Fuck, I can smell her blood...* She shot a look at Ji-yong, making eye contact with him over the girl's shoulder. He smiled and tilted his head, motioning towards the restrooms. Katie nodded and whispered to the girl, who smirked and pulled Katie towards the restrooms. Ji-yong followed the two women discreetly.  
The girl tangled her fingers in Katie's hair as soon as they pushed their way through the doors, kissing her deeply. Katie pulled back slightly, not wanting the girl to feel her fangs. "W-wait...can I ask your name?" Katie wanted to distract the girl and ran her hands along the human's shoulders, moving them down her lower back.  
"Mm, it's Sara... yours?" Sara tugged on Katie's hair, making her whimper softly.  
"K-katie...you smell good...S-sara..." Sara pulled Katie into a stall, locking the door and starting to remove Katie's blouse, kissing down her collarbone and breasts as she went.  
"Thanks...I guess..." Sara ran the fingers of her left hand under Katie's skirt, rubbing her clit with her thumb. Katie gasped and moaned, getting an idea.  
"C-can I bite you, Sara? I-I kind of have a vampire fetish..." *Not completely untrue* Katie showed Sara her fangs.  
"Kinky...I like the look, babygirl..." Sara, thinking it was just a really good prosthetic, bared her neck for Katie. Katie nuzzled Sara's neck, letting her fangs graze over the human's carotid. *I'll just drink a little...then Ji-yong can finish her off.*  
"I'll be gentle..." Sara giggled at the remark.  
"That should be my line, sweetie..." Sara gasped as Katie's fangs sank in, the human girl grabbing onto Katie's shoulders reflexively as Katie started drinking, feeling an amazing rush as blood filled her mouth. *Fuck....she tastes so good...* Katie held onto the girl as she slumped down to the floor, passing out from blood loss. Katie continued to drink, noticing the girl's heartbeat was slowing down. *Ji-yong!!* She called our through their link, feeling slightly panicked.  
Ji-yong was standing outside the door and felt Katie's panic. He rushed inside, helping Katie sit the girl up on a bench beside the sinks. He felt her pulse, relieved that the girl was still alive. He licked the wound on the girl's neck, healing it instantly, leaving only a hickey like bruising behind. He hugged Katie, reassuring her and kissing her forehead. "It's okay...you did well for your first time, Katie love. Get cleaned up and go join Joo-hyun ..." Katie looked at herself in the mirror and washed off the blood that had dripped onto her chin, then kissed Ji-yong's lips before exiting the bathroom. Ji-yong checked the stall carefully for any blood, happy that Katie hadn't spilled a drop.  
Ji-yong patted the girl's face gently. "Hey! Wake up...you alright?" Acting like any concerned person would upon seeing an unconscious person in a bathroom, Ji-yong gently shook the girl until she woke up. "Little too much to drink, huh? I can get you a cab or are you here with someone?"  
The girl looked up at him, confused for a moment. "Ohh, umm...no, I was ..." Ji-yong's eyes glowed slightly and the girl blinked. "I'm fine... really. I'll just go get some water at the bar." She said this in a dazed tone and Ji-yong nodded, helping her to stand.  
"Be careful. Might want to eat something too." He escorted her to the bar, setting her on a stool and signaling the bartender he'd seen earlier. "Water and something salty for the lady, put it on Kim Seokjin's tab." The girl started to protest but Ji-yong just held a finger to her lips. "I insist." The girl nodded and munched on some pretzels, sipping the bottled water, murmuring a 'thank you'. Ji-yong bowed and left her there, heading to the VIP table.  
Joo-hyun, meanwhile, was giving Seokjin something akin to a lap dance, straddling his thighs with her ass grinding into his crotch, leaning back and moving her body in time to the bass heavy music. Seokjin was gripping her waist and nuzzling her neck, his cheeks flushed pink. Katie was sitting next to them, focused on her hands and not looking at anyone, not even when Ji-yong sat next to her. He noticed her hands were shaking and held them in his until she looked at him and kissed her lips softly. "Come on... I'll take you to your place to get some things and then we'll go to my house... I mean, our house." Katie nodded and they both stood up, Ji-yong waving goodbye to Joo-hyun, who smiled and tilted her head, giving Seokjin better access to her neck as the human's left hand traced across the curve of her breast.  
*  
As Ji-yong and Katie left the club, the valet from before quickly went to fetch his car, glaring at a younger attendant who had tried to beat him to it. Ji-yong chuckled and kissed Katie's left hand, squeezing it gently while they waited. "What humans will do for the slightest bit of money..." He murmured. He handed the valet another $20 when his car arrived, helping Katie into the passenger seat, not failing to notice the valet watching her. He leaned over to whisper in her ear: "I think you have an admirer, love."  
Katie looked at the valet, winking at him and licking her lips just to mess with him, thankful her fangs had gone back to a normal size. She didn't feel much different after her first time drinking from a human, but she wanted more. She kissed Ji-yong lustfully, grabbing his jacket and pulling him close. Breaking the kiss, Ji-yong smirked at the valet, closing Katie's door and getting in the driver's seat, pulling away from the club and heading off to Katie's house.


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorcerers' council and Yerim gets tortured

council members (plus familiars):  
(2ne1) Dara (witch) familiar - Minzy - fox. Nature affinity  
(Bap) Jongup (wizard) familiar - zelo - cat. Weather manipulation affinity  
( exo ) Lay (wizard) familiar - chanyeol - Phoenix. Healing  
(Dreamcatcher) Siyeon (witch) familiar - SuA - fire lizard (think Mushu from Mulan but with wings). Fire affinity  
**  
N huffed in annoyance, straightening his robes around his shoulders. He'd gone with his usual white suit for the meeting, knowing it complimented his tan skin and silver-blue hair. The robes were white with silver embroidery, signifying his rank as head of the council. Each of the sorcerers on the council had a higher affinity for certain magics, ensuring that the council would always be balanced. He placed a silver chain around his neck decorated with small sapphires, the symbol of his spirit magic affinity.  
Ken walked in, dressed in a black button down shirt and black pants, smoothing his red brown hair as he ran his left hand through it. "Beautiful as always, master..." He murmured as N turned to him with a slight smile.  
"You always say that, no matter what I wear, baby. Now help me out. I can't ever get this damn robe to look symmetrical." Ken smirked and tugged on one shoulder of the robe, finally getting it situated properly.  
"Because it's true." Ken stepped back, admiring N's body.  
N held his right hand out to Ken, who took it and stepped close to his master, changing to his natural snake form and draping himself over N's shoulders, getting comfortable without disturbing the robes, his coloring standing out against them. N exited his home, murmuring a spell to refresh the warding, watching the ripples of magic spreading out from his home. He would know in a heartbeat if anyone or any thing tried to enter uninvited.  
To any human passing by, it was just a very old dilapidated church in an otherwise empty lot. That was just an illusion set ages ago by former council members. As head of the council, this was N's residence and where all council meetings were held.  
Only those gifted with magic could see what it truly was: a mansion bordering on the size of a small castle.  
N rubbed Ken's back, or the snake equivalent, affectionately, re-entering and heading towards what would have normally served as a ballroom, but N liked it for their meeting area, due to the large open floor. He conjured a table in the corner, laid out with refreshments should the meeting take long. As an afterthought, he also conjured a long padded bench in case anyone wanted to sit there. Standing in the very center of the floor, on which was drawn a pentagram in gold leaf, N waved his hands in a complex pattern, murmuring another spell to conjure all the chairs for the council members. Each one looked like a throne fit for royalty: the only difference being the coloring and design. His was situated at the northern point of the star, made of white ashwood and inlaid with sapphires at various places in the swirling patterns carved into the wood.  
Dara's, to his left, was a rich mahogany color, with bright red rubies in the carved roses, signifying her predominant nature magic. Jongup's throne had thin gold and copper colored wires wrapped around the legs and arms and arching over the top in an abstract lightning design. N turned to look at the other two thrones, running his hand over the soft covering on the chair to Dara's left. Lay was their healer and N knew he would be the one most likely to side with him as far as going easy on Ravi. On Jongup's right was Siyeon's throne, the fire wielder. Hers had bits of colored glass worked into the wood, melted into it by her magic.  
A few moments later, the chiming of the wards announced that the others had arrived and N moved to stand in front of his throne to await them, his head held high and his expression calm although inside his stomach churned a bit in apprehension.  
The four council members appeared and took their positions in front of their seats, bowing towards N and each other before all five sat down, their respective familiars sitting either in their laps in Dara and Jongup's case, or perching on the backs of the thrones in Lay's and Siyeon's.  
N cleared his throat slightly, smoothing his robes out as he sat. "I apologize for being so abrupt in my summoning, but this is something that must be addressed immediately." N took a deep breath. "I accept some responsibility for this as I've kept his secret but now...in light of some new developments..."  
"Please, N, out with it already," Lay smiled at N to put him at ease. "Whatever it is, we will deal with it fairly. I can see this is quite personal to you so it must involve Ravi. There have been some rumors flying about the community lately."  
Dara nodded, petting Minzy as the fox familiar curled up in her lap. "Yes...I've heard a few. That aside though, let's get to the point." Dara was hoping what she had heard wasn't true: that Ravi had plans to leave the sorcerers' community for good. *He's young yet but has the potential to be a council member.*  
"Of course," N straightened in his chair. "It began a couple years ago...Ravi and Leo apparently fell in love with each other -" he held up a hand to forestall the protests he knew would start. "Yes, it's frowned upon, but you can't help who you love. Anyway, Ravi has managed to break the sorcerer/familiar bond and now seeks our approval to make Leo his apprentice. I only ask that you do not judge him harshly for his impulsiveness and as head of the council, I will abide by the group's decision." N sat back, stroking Ken's body while he waited for the others to comment.  
Jongup stood up first, Zelo jumping off his lap with a slightly annoyed look before pacing around the chair. "Well, I for one think we should test Leo first: he may not even have any magic affinity after what Ravi did. Afterwards, if he shows some talent, he must be apprenticed to a high level sorcerer, but not Ravi. And, no offense, N, not you either." N nodded in acceptance. Jongup sat as Zelo licked his paws, curling up once again on Jongup's lap and closing his eyes.  
Siyeon stood up next, her familiar SuA blinking from atop her perch and stretching her wings out. "I agree with Jongup. Test Leo first, then we can decide what to do with him." Dara and Lay nodded, murmuring their assent. N stood up, Ken giving his arm a reassuring squeeze with his tail.  
"Very well. I will go tell Ravi to bring Leo here." He bowed and left the ballroom, the other sorcerers going to the refreshments table and helping themselves to drinks and food. The familiars shifted to their human forms, joining their masters in a little nourishment.  
N made his way upstairs to his study. Ken dropped off N's shoulder, shifting to his human form and sat in a chair by the fireplace while N headed directly for a large mirror, tracing a counterclockwise circle around it. "Ravi..." After a few moments, Ravi's face showed in the mirror, a semi-hopeful look on his face.  
"I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. It's bad, isn't it?" Ravi looked off to his left side and Leo's face showed in the mirror as well, standing close to Ravi. He looked at his former master reassuringly.  
"Don't be so negative...it could be good news." Ravi nodded, soothed by Leo's voice and words.  
N smiled softly at the couple. "Well, that remains to be seen: they want to test Leo's magic affinity before finalizing their decision. I should tell you that if he does have magic," and here N looked at Leo sympathetically, "he will be apprenticed to one of the other council members or a high level sorcerer of their choosing, just not you or myself."  
Ravi squeezed Leo's hand, nodding at N. "And if he has no magic?"  
N frowned. "Well, obviously, his memories will have to be completely erased and redone...humans with no magic cannot have knowledge of us....but you both knew the risks when you attempted this."  
Ravi looked deep into Leo's eyes. "If that happens, I'll gladly have my memories erased and my magic nullified as long as Leo and I can be together."  
Leo shook head in protest. "No! I won't allow it, Ravi. You're too good a sorcerer. The community needs you." Leo wrapped his arms around Ravi, hugging him tightly.  
N tapped the mirror, getting the couple's attention. "Look, the two of you just teleport to outside my home in 15 minutes." He waved his hand at the mirror, cutting the connection before Ravi could say anything else. He turned towards Ken, who got up and wrapped his left arm around N's waist. "I really hope Leo's ready for this...I have a feeling it won't be easy." Ken nodded, walking out with his master to meet Leo and Ravi.  
***  
Ravi frowned as N's image abruptly disappeared. "Hmph, rude..." He now looked at his reflection in the mirror, focusing his magic to change his suit from his usual multi-colored style to a dark blue with gray pinstripes, keeping his white hair in its messy style. He looked at Leo in the mirror curiously. "Want me to conjure up some nice clothes for you?" Leo shook his head, satisfied with his own black pants and dark red button down shirt. "I'm comfortable and from what I remember you saying about your test, I'm probably going to need to be." Ravi pulled Leo close, kissing his forehead.  
"I'm not worried at all. I'm certain you have magic and everything will be fine." Leo wrapped his arms around Ravi, leaning into him, impulsively kissing his lips. Ravi bit Leo's bottom lip lightly and Leo allowed his tongue entrance, sucking on it gently before pulling away with a sigh.  
"We shouldn't keep N waiting...and if you're not worried then neither am I." Ravi cupped Leo's face, kissing him softly one more time on the lips before murmuring the spell that would teleport them to N's home.  
***  
Ravi and Leo appeared just outside the illusory curtain that covered N's home, stepping through it to see N and Ken waiting on the doorstep. He waved them inside, letting them go towards the ballroom. N went to sit at his chair with Ken standing beside him as the other council members took their places, only Lay stood beside his chair while Leo, after squeezing Ravi's hand quickly, stood in the center of the pentagram looking at the floor while Ravi went to sit at the bench near the refreshment table. Chanyeol, in his human form, sat down next to Ravi, clothed in a bright red and orange shirt and white jeans, the coloring reflecting his natural Phoenix form.  
"My master already talked to me about this," he whispered to the sorcerer. "I'll keep you company while Leo is tested, if that's alright." Ravi nodded, his eyes focused on Leo while his heartbeat quickened in his chest.  
"He has magic, I know he does...I was just hoping I could teach him so we wouldn't have to be separated."  
Ravi and Chanyeol both turned their attention to Lay as the council member adjusted his gray robes slightly, the darker gray suit underneath showing for a moment as he stepped towards Leo, taking the former familiar's hands in his, smiling softly. Leo looked up as Lay spoke: "Leo, you're coming to us of your own free will, a human - no longer a familiar to Ravi, therefore we must find out if you even have any magic." Lay's voice resonated through the large room and Leo nodded. "Close your eyes and clear your mind." Leo did so, his eyebrows scrunching slightly as he felt Lay's hands on his shoulders. Suddenly, he could see a small flame in his mind's eye. It flickered faintly blue then green, but grew stronger and larger the more he focused on it. 'That's good, Leo...focus on the flame, let it show you your power.' He heard Lay's voice in his mind and gasped, seeing the flame turn darker green and red, much like the roses Dara favored. It suddenly felt to Leo like the fire entered his body and he couldn't breathe. He opened his eyes to see Lay standing over him and realized he'd collapsed to his knees, his body now drenched in sweat. Ravi rushed over to his side, kneeling beside him and embracing him.  
"Are you alright, my love?" Leo nodded weakly, holding onto Ravi as the other helped him to his feet. Lay smiled, placing his left hand on Leo's forehead.  
"Well, it seems you have quite strong magic, Leo, and if I'm not mistaken, an affinity for nature."  
"S-seems so..." Leo breathed out, trying to get his shivering under control as Ravi hugged him tight, using a small spell to dry Leo's clothes and warm him up.  
Dara stood up, holding Minzy in her arms as she walked towards the three men, smiling. "I look forward to having you as my apprentice, Leo. I know you'll work hard." She bowed to Leo and Minzy yipped excitedly, jumping down and curling around Leo's legs. Leo bowed to Dara, then knelt down to scratch behind Minzy's ears.  
N smiled, standing up. "Well, this calls for a toast." He conjured goblets in all the sorcerers' and familiars' hands, and one for Leo as well, the cups filling with champagne. "To Dara's apprentice..." A sudden realization came across his face. "We're going to have to call you something else, Leo, otherwise the community will wonder why a familiar is suddenly an apprentice sorcerer."  
Leo sipped his champagne, looking at Ravi. "We'd already planned for that. My sorcerer name will be Taekwoon." Ravi nodded in agreement.  
N raised his glass, as did everyone else. "To apprentice sorcerer Taekwoon then."  
***  
Ye-rim had pushed her limit with TOP one day, denying his request for her to come out of the cave in her tank, shortly after he, in his mind, had been generous in giving her a bit more decor that she'd specifically requested: a seaweed curtain for some privacy hung across the cave entrance and some pink and white seashells laid along the floor, intermixed with the pebbles. She was now semi-conscious, strapped down to the table in the hospital style room. A female staff member in scrubs and a mask applied some salve to the burns on her neck.  
"I do hope we don't have another incident like this, my dear...I don't like to hurt my exhibits unless absolutely necessary." TOP's intense gaze locked on her eyes as they fluttered open.  
Ye-rim looked at him, wincing as the salve stung her skin. "I promise. I won't disobey again." TOP caressed her hair, smiling down at her. He dismissed the staff member, who bowed slightly as she left.  
"I'll have to keep you in one of my guest rooms for a day or two while that heals. You'll be under guard, of course and I'll be checking up on you." TOP ran his left hand down her naked body, lightly pinching her right nipple between his thumb and index finger. Ye-rim gasped, arching against the bindings. "I might have a little fun with you there...you'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ye-rim shook her head as TOP leaned over her, kissing her collarbone and then moving down to her left nipple, sucking and licking it until her gasps turned to light moans.  
"N-no...please..." TOP smirked, stepping back and pressing a button on the table, which now sort of resembled a reclining chair, her arms by her sides and her legs spread apart. He ran his hands along her inner thighs and Ye-rim could see his cock straining against his slacks. "You gotta be kidding me..." She muttered.  
TOP grabbed her chin in his left hand, his right starting to unbuckle his pants. "You are mine... and I think you need a little more discipline before I show you off to my patrons." He slipped his pants and underwear off, kicking them aside and stood between her legs, rubbing the tip of his cock against her clit as his hands groped her breasts, squeezing and pinching them roughly as Ye-rim squirmed under him.  
"N-nn...so fuck me then and get it over with..." Ye-rim hissed at him. "I won't enjoy it ..."  
"I might take it personally, Crystal, but I've read that sirens are very deceptive creatures." TOP kissed her deeply and she half considered biting his tongue clean off but how would she even get out of the restraints unless she cooperated? Ye-rim allowed the intrusion, her muffled whimpers spurring TOP to thrust his cock into her slowly, his hands moving to her waist and going deeper, his left hand cupping her ass as she bucked against him, her fingernails digging into the palms of her hands. She squeezed her eyes shut, cursing herself for being so helpless when she was the one who was always in control. But without her song she was nothing and TOP had negated her power with his technology. Tears formed, leaking out from the corners of her eyes as TOP sped up his thrusts, grunting into her ear. "So pretty...so mine..." He thrust deep and hard a few more times before releasing into her, his hands grabbing tighter and bruising her skin. "Fuck..so good, little Crystal..."  
Ye-rim sobbed openly as TOP pulled out, stepping back and picking up a small towel to clean himself off, pulling his underwear and pants back on as he licked his lips, watching his cum dribbling out of her snatch. "I'll have someone clean you up before escorting you to your room ... And you'll wear what they bring you or else."  
Ye-rim nodded weakly, her head falling back against the table/chair. "Y-yes, sir..."  
TOP smiled, leaning over and giving her a quick kiss on her cheek. "That's more like it, my dear. See you soon."

The same female staff member from earlier entered soon after, followed by a large male with a tranq gun belted on his waist. Ye-rim sat up slightly in the chair as the female gave her a sponge bath and then removed the restraints, handing Ye-rim a thin strapped tight fitting black dress with an a line waist, falling to just above her knees. The female zipped up the back of the dress and the male guard took Ye-rim by her left elbow, leading her out of the room and up three flights of stairs, exiting out onto a foyer. She leaned against him, weary from the shock and being fucked by TOP. The guard frowned, pulling her towards another door and opening it, shoving her none too gently inside and locking the door behind her. She stumbled and nearly fell over, managing to catch herself on the edge of a nightstand near the large four poster bed in the middle of the room. She sat down on the edge of the bed, her hands combing through her hair in frustration. She wanted nothing more than to kill everyone in here...she rubbed the sensitive skin on her neck, thankfully collar free for now, thinking only of revenge. *Deceptive? You'll see how deceptive I can be..*


	9. Vixx #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally Hongbin is introduced, plus more ye-rim drama

N placed his glass down on the table, smiling slightly at Taekwoon. "Now, I should introduce you to your potential familiar, yes?" He nodded at Ken, who bowed and left the ballroom.  
Taekwoon glanced at Ravi nervously, sipping at his champagne. Ravi gave him a reassuring smile. "I know, but N promised he had a good candidate that even you could get along with."  
Taekwoon suppressed a chuckle. "Hmm, we'll see..."  
Ken came back in, wearing a thick glove on his left arm on which perched a large osprey, brown and white with striking yellow eyes already boring into Taekwoon's. There was a small silver chain around his neck, hanging loosely so as not to disturb his feathers.  
N stepped forward. "This is Hongbin. He recently finished his training, so Taekwoon, you will hopefully be his master. I feel strongly that you and he will be compatible. All that remains is for us to do the binding ritual."  
Taekwoon nodded. He knew about this from the familiar side, of course. "I'm ready, N." He bowed to Hongbin and the osprey nodded slightly. Hongbin would stay in his natural form until the ritual was finished, at which point he could choose to change to his human form if he wished, though it wasn't required. Taekwoon hadn't felt comfortable changing the first time until he and Ravi had been alone.  
The other sorcerers and their familiars moved off to one side and Ravi quickly kissed Taekwoon's forehead before joining them. Taekwoon took a deep breath as Ken handed him another thick glove, which he put on his right hand. Hongbin hopped from Ken's arm to Taekwoon's as N stepped closer, placing one hand on Taekwoon's shoulder and the other gently on Hongbin's back. Both the apprentice sorcerer and the familiar looked into each other's eyes as N recited the incantation. Taekwoon immediately stiffened and Hongbin's feathers ruffled slightly, both suddenly able to sense what the other was feeling and thinking in this moment. Taekwoon smiled slightly when he felt Hongbin's surprise at the fact that the sorcerer he was bonding with had been a familiar as well. Hongbin felt the love Taekwoon had for Ravi and the sacrifices they had been willing to make for each other. Taekwoon felt Hongbin's uncertainty at whether he'd be a good familiar and reassured him in his thoughts that everything would be fine, that they'd both be learning how to deal with all this together.  
N ended the incantation and stepped back from the now bound pair. Hongbin spread his wings, shifting to his human form and landing with his feet on the floor, dressed in a pale brown shirt and white ripped jeans. He looked almost as young as Sanghyuk, with short light brown hair and a dimpled smile. The loose silver chain glinted against his collarbone. "I am honored to be your familiar, Master Taekwoon."  
Taekwoon nodded. "I am honored to have you as my familiar, Hongbin."  
Dara then stepped forward, Minzy trailing behind in her human form. Dara put her hands on Taekwoon's and Hongbin's shoulders, smiling. "I have accepted Taekwoon as my apprentice and now welcome his familiar, Hongbin." Taekwoon and Hongbin bowed towards Dara. She bowed in return, as did Minzy.  
"Well, all that's left is to bring Ravi's new familiar here for introductions and we'll be done." N waved his hands in a complex pattern, closing his eyes. A large oval shape started glowing against the floor behind N, a pale blue fog billowing up and out from it. When N opened his eyes the fog faded back into the ground, revealing a tawny colored cat with a gold and red collar. The cat shook himself a bit and Ravi could sense he was nervous so he stepped forward so Sanghyuk could focus on him enough to calm down and transform. Sanghyuk shifted, standing on two legs now and dressed in a pale pink dress shirt and black pants, looking down at the floor as he inhaled deeply. Ravi held his left hand out and Sanghyuk stepped close to his Master, looking into Ravi's eyes with a shy smile.  
"Sanghyuk, this is N, head of the sorcerers' council. N, this is my familiar, Sanghyuk." Sanghyuk bowed towards N, who smiled and introduced Sanghyuk formally to the rest of the council.  
Some time was spent as Sanghyuk greeted each of the council members and their familiars formally, not straying from Ravi's side, although Ravi was more focused on Leo. *No, Taekwoon now* he thought, a smile gracing his lips as Taekwoon caught his love looking back at him.  
"Well, I officially call this council meeting to an end," N chimed out, his voice carrying just enough for everyone to pay attention. The other sorcerers started excusing themselves, their respective familiars standing beside them as they readied the spells to teleport themselves home. "Dara, Ravi, and Taekwoon, feel free to use my study to discuss living arrangements." Dara nodded, leading the way to N's study as the most senior sorcerer to Ravi and Taekwoon. Taekwoon gazed pointedly at Ravi, who interlaced his left hand in Taekwoon's right, squeezing reassuringly.  
Dara pushed the doors to the study open, taking the seat to the left of the fireplace, Minzy standing behind the chair. Ravi opted to stand, allowing Taekwoon to have the seat facing Dara. "So, the best option would be to have you all stay at my home during Taekwoon's apprenticeship. It's big, it's out in the country and of course, magically warded. Taekwoon can work on his nature magic under my supervision. Ravi can set up a mirror portal there to continue the business he does in the city. When the apprenticeship is over, you are free to do as you wish." Here she leaned forward, taking Taekwoon's hands in hers, the young man blushing shyly at the contact. "Taekwoon-ah, I felt how strong your magic was when you were tested. I could have passed you on to a subordinate, but I chose you." Taekwoon nodded as Dara let go, standing up and walking over to N's desk, pulling out a scrap of paper and writing something on it. She handed the paper to Ravi with a soft smile. "This is the location. So, I'll see all four of you at my house tomorrow...bring whatever you need from your place. I'll find or make room for it." She chuckled to herself as Minzy shifted back to her fox form, jumping into Dara's arms. She murmured a spell and she and Minzy disappeared in a flash of light.  
N walked in shortly after with Ken, Sanghyuk and Hongbin following behind. "Quite an evening, hmm? Taekwoon, I wish you all the best in your new position as apprentice." He ushered the four young men to stand together in the center of the room, nodding at Ravi. Taking the hint, Ravi chanted the incantation to teleport the four of them home, winking at N as the four disappeared.  
N sighed as he started undoing the fastening on his robe, folding it over his left arm and heading to his bedroom, Ken following behind. N went into the bathroom, stripping off his jacket and shirt, setting everything on a chair and splashing some cool water on his face, then patting it dry with a washcloth as Ken walked up behind him, running his hands along N's shoulders and kissing the side of his jaw. N smiled, turning towards his familiar and undoing the buttons on Ken's shirt slowly, sliding it off and kissing down his abs, kneeling on the floor in front of him. N undid Ken's pants, pulling them down and Ken stepped out of them. He took Ken's cock in his left hand, stroking him slowly, looking up as Ken started getting hard, breathing heavily and daring to play with his master's hair. N smiled in encouragement and Ken tugged on his master's hair, pulling his face closer to his cock. N teasingly licked at the tip, tonguing the slit and Ken groaned as N circled the head with his tongue. "M-more, master. Please..." Ken breathed out and N sat up slightly, his right hand against Ken's thigh as he licked up the shaft, his left hand cupping his balls as he took him in his mouth, slowly sucking him off. Ken's fingers gripped his hair tighter and N hummed in pleasure around his cock, the vibrations making Ken fuck N's mouth faster. "S-so good...want to c-cum in your mouth..."  
N looked up at Ken, squeezing his balls harder and letting Ken know it was okay to do that by tapping his thigh with his other hand. Ken fucked his master's throat deeply, making him gag and seeing tears in the corners of his eyes as his breathing was cut off for a bit. N's hands crept around Ken's backside, gripping his ass tight and letting Ken set the pace, feeling his familiar lose his rhythm and slow down just before he felt the salty tang in the back of his throat and greedily drank it all down, a drop or two spilling down his chin as he pulled away, licking his lips and standing up. He pressed his hands against Ken's chest, pushing him against the wall and kissing him fiercely, shoving his tongue in Ken's mouth. Ken moaned around N's tongue, tasting himself and letting his fingers start undoing his master's pants. N broke the kiss, pushing Ken's hands away and gesturing to the wall. Ken complied immediately and turned towards the wall, placing his hands on the wall and standing still as possible though his legs trembled a bit in anticipation.  
N finished what Ken had started and kicked his pants away, his fingers roaming across Ken's back, starting at the shoulders and moving down to his ass, squeezing and forcing Ken to spread his legs apart. He sucked on two fingers of his left hand, soaking them in saliva and started to prep Ken's asshole. Ken shuddered as N scissored his fingers wider, hearing Ken's breathing hitch and his right hand started stroking his cock, feeling him get hard already. "So eager, my baby...want me to fuck you, yeah?" He ran a thumb along Ken's slit, sucking on his left earlobe as Ken groaned loudly, leaking precum.  
"Ahh, y-yes, master...fuck me hard, please." Ken turned his head to his left, looking at his master lustfully. N removed his fingers and started rubbing his cock against Ken's hole, lining it up and slowly pushing in, hearing Ken whimper softly.  
"Mm, always so perfect for me, baby... just the right sort of tightness." N gripped Ken's hips as he bottomed out, waiting a moment for Ken to nod at him so he could start thrusting.  
Ken's fingers scratched at the tile on the wall as he met N's pace, pushing back against his master's cock, keening louder as his prostate was hit. "F-fuck I'm gonna cum...please let me cum."  
N squeezed Ken's balls in his left hand, sucking a hickey into his neck as Ken tilted his head back, moaning as he released, splashing cum against the wall and down his thighs. N stroked his softening cock, milking the last few drops from his familiar, enjoying the way he thrust into his hand despite how sensitive he was. "I'm close, but I wanted to see my baby have pleasure first because I'm a good master, yes?"  
Ken nodded weakly. "The best m-master..." N thrust roughly into Ken a few more times, wrapping his hands around Ken's chest and cumming inside him with a groan, holding his familiar in a tight squeeze before pulling out and stepping back, letting Ken turn towards him shakily.  
"Come on, beautiful...let's take a shower and get some rest, hmm?"  
***  
Ye-rim had spent some time looking around the guest room. It was small, just the bed, a walk in closet, and a bathroom with a shower large enough for five people, plus a vanity table, chair, toilet and sink. There were no windows, just small vents in the ceiling. The closet had a selection of clothes for men and women, plus an assortment of lingerie. She pulled out a rather pretty red gown, holding it up to her body and turning to face a full length mirror. She heard the door opening and froze slightly before hanging up the dress and running to the bathroom, thankful it was past the closet and therefore out of the line of sight of the door. She turned the cold tap on the sink, hoping they'd just think she was freshening up, wishing the bathroom door had a lock on it at least. She splashed frigid water on her face, sighing to herself in frustration as she blotted her face with a towel. There was a knock on the door and she heard a female voice telling her they'd brought food.  
"I'll be right out," she replied lightly. She found a hairbrush and spray conditioner and took a little time detangling her hair, letting it fall loosely around her shoulders, sure that TOP would prefer it that way anyway, since he seemed to like the way it flowed around her when she swam. Stepping out, she noticed the tray sitting on the nightstand and picked up the dome, seeing stir fried vegetables with beef and rice on the side, along with a glass of ice tea. *Hmm, at least they know I can eat cooked food...* She picked up the chopsticks and tried a piece of meat, which was quite good. As her stomach rumbled, she ate some vegetables and the rice slowly, washing it down with the tea, which had an odd aftertaste after a small sip so she dumped it out in the bathroom sink, curious as to why they would try to drug her with anything.  
After she'd finished the food, there was another soft knock and a female entered, followed by the guard from before. The young girl was dressed in a cute pink maid outfit, at which Ye-rim rolled her eyes while the girl bowed and started cleaning up. Ye-rim noticed both the guard and the maid had the same earplugs she'd seen TOP wearing so there went the idea of luring them in with her song. She also saw the guard looking at the empty glass so she shrugged at him, her left eyebrow quirking up in a question. His finger tensed on the tranq gun at his side until the maid had finished, escorting her out without another glance at Ye-rim. She noticed that he'd used a key card to open up the door from this side and thought that was curious.  
Feeling a little sleepy, she decided to get comfortable on the bed, keeping her dress on and pulling the comforter up to her shoulders.  
***  
She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew, she felt fingers running through her hair and tensed up, daring to turn and look over at the man himself sitting next to her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. TOP's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but allowed her to kiss him, sucking on his tongue as he shifted on the bed, laying down next to her.  
He broke the kiss, his right hand lazily caressing her side. "Decided to finally play nice, hmm?"  
Ye-rim blushed and nodded. "I know I can't escape obviously, so I might as well make the best of it."  
TOP nuzzled her neck, smirking against her skin. "I admit you held out longer than some of my exhibits... perhaps I'll even give you a tour if you're extra good, my precious Crystal."  
Ye-rim started playing with the belt buckle on TOP's pants. "I think I can be very, very good to you, S-sir..." She bit her lip as she stumbled on that word, but TOP just chuckled and laid on his back, so Ye-rim took that as a sign to continue. Sitting up, she palmed his crotch with her left hand as her right undid the buckle and buttons, feeling him get hard as she slipped her hand inside his pants, stroking him. TOP pushed his pants down farther, kicking them off and exposing his cock. Ye-rim licked her lips, leaning over and licking the tip of his cock, swirling her tongue around the head and squeezing his balls gently as he gasped, tangling his fingers in her long hair as she took more of him in her mouth.  
"Mm, yess...you are my good girl..." TOP groaned, forcing her to deep throat him, reveling in the vibrations of her gagging on his length. She bobbed up and down, letting the pressure of TOP's fingers dictate her pace, controlling her breathing and relaxing her jaw as she slicked his cock with her saliva, using her left hand to stroke him as she scooted between his legs, moving up to straddle him once she decided he was close to his edge.  
TOP grabbed her waist, pulling her closer and she ground her clit against his length, moaning softly as she orgasmed. "F-fuck me...please..."  
TOP obliged, letting her sink down on his cock, pressing her hands on his chest and slowly ride him, rolling her hips against him and letting out soft, breathy moans. He gripped her ass, spreading her cheeks wide and rubbing his thumb against her asshole, probing gently as she orgasmed again, clenching around his length, making him release his load inside her. "Shit...so g-good...baby..."  
Ye-rim blushed to her toes, not used to hearing anyone praise her and backed off of TOP slowly, collapsing onto the bed on her stomach. TOP ran his hand along her back, smiling at her. "And here I thought I'd have to be harsh with you when I first came in, seeing as how you didn't drink the tea."  
"H-how did you know...?" Ye-rim tried to sit up but TOP pressed down on her back, a warning not to move.  
"Oh, did I forget to mention I have cameras in all my guest rooms?" He tsked and laughed lightly. "Must have slipped my mind when you wrapped those pretty lips around my dick, babygirl." He went back to gently caressing her skin as Ye-rim sighed.  
"Well, may I ask what it was you tried to drug me with?"  
"A mild hallucinogen. Seungri warned me it probably wouldn't work, but I was curious. I take it myself sometimes..." He leaned over to kiss her cheek, one hand caressing her neck. She flinched because the burns still stung but smiled at him encouragingly. TOP looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, then got off the bed, heading for the closet. Ye-rim was curious but chose to stay on the bed, her mind whirling with thoughts of escape. *Perhaps I can find a way out when he takes me to the other exhibits...* She was startled out of her thoughts by TOP approaching the bed with a small bag, setting it on the floor.  
"Lay down and close your eyes, my dear. I have a little surprise for you." Ye-rim rolled onto her back, closing her eyes and trying to relax her hands by her sides, though she shivered slightly as something soft brushed against her face before TOP's fingers tied the fabric behind her head. He pressed a finger to her lips before she could protest at being blindfolded, something she'd never done. "Don't move..." Ye-rim could feel something cold touch her collarbones and felt the dress straps loosen and guessed TOP had cut them away. The cold feeling was now against the center of her chest and she bit her lip to keep from flinching as TOP cut down the dress, exposing her body and she bit back a whimper as she felt hands roughly squeezing her breasts.  
"TOP, p-please..." She yelped in pain as she felt a hard slap against her right cheek.  
"Call me sir or master or I'll change my mind about not punishing you..." She felt TOP caress her cheek softly and nodded, shivering at his touch.  
"S-sir, please...I'm sorry..." She heard some rustling as TOP moved to sit between her legs, feeling soft kisses along her abdomen and his fingers digging into her thighs, his lips moving down until she felt his tongue dip into her entrance and gasped, bucking her hips up as his tongue circled her clit, then started sucking on it, feeling two fingers enter her slowly, teasing her and almost making her cum from that alone. "Ah, fuck...m-more ..." She felt his fingers leave her and clenched her hands in frustration.  
"More what, my dear?"  
"S-sir...more of that...f-feels so good..." She felt his lips against her left thigh, then his teeth nipped her skin while his fingers entered her again, thrusting deep as his thumb rubbed at her clit. Her hands twitched at her side, moving up to start playing with her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples.  
"I'd love for Seungri to see you like this ...he's never fucked one of my exhibits but I saw the way he looked at you... would you like to be his first non-human?"  
Ye-rim nodded, keening softly as his fingers brushed her gspot. "Ahh, f-fuck....y-yesss I want him..." She orgasmed and TOP pulled his fingers out as she felt him shifting on the bed again and flinched as his cum slick fingers touched her lips. She licked along his fingers, tasting herself and sucked on them, humming in satisfaction as she heard him groan, smirking. "I can fuck you both... would you like that, sir?"  
She felt TOP moving off the bed and some unidentifiable noises and then the door opening, followed by some voices, one TOP's and the other she supposed was the guard. She couldn't make out what was said but then the door closed and she heard TOP moving around again.  
"Sir?"  
"Yes, Crystal?"  
"May I please have some water?"  
More movement and her head was lifted up slightly as TOP took off the blindfold. She noticed he'd put on a black cotton robe for modesty while talking to the guard. "I told the guard to fetch Seungri. Why don't you get cleaned up a little too? I think Seungri would like to see you in something cute and sexy, hmm?"  
Ye-rim smiled and sat up, kissing TOP softly on the lips before heading off to the bathroom. As she passed the closet, she saw TOP's jacket and dress shirt on a small footstool. Checking to see she was out of his line of sight, she quickly searched the pockets, finding a key card. An idea started forming in her mind and she continued to the bathroom to freshen up. She went back to the closet, finding some jeans that were a little big but a belt helped with that and she rolled up the cuffs a bit to avoid tripping on them. She pulled on a black hoodie that fit better and found a couple silk robes that had ties around the waist. She took the ties off the robes, holding them in her left hand and tucked the key card in the hoodie pocket, standing just inside the closet doorway in a recessed area. "Umm sir? I'm having a little trouble with this zipper? Would you help please?" She held her breath as she heard TOP come closer, letting him get just past her and then she jumped on his back, tackling him to the ground just before he turned her way and thankful that she was stronger than the average human. She quickly tied his wrists together behind his back as he groaned, seeing a bit of blood trickling from his left temple and took out his ear protection, quickly singing a song to keep him from calling out. "I should kill you, but I don't know how much time I have, so just stay here quietly until Seungri finds you, hmm?" She patted his cheek and TOP just nodded, staring dreamily at her. Ye-rim stood up, heading to the bedroom door and waving the key card at the panel by the door as she'd seen the guard do. It beeped and she pulled the door open slowly, peering out and seeing no one around in the well lit foyer. She saw the doorway that led to the stairs she'd come up across from her and figured that this must be the main floor of TOP's house so hopefully there'd be a way out. There was a large staircase to her right facing the foyer and a huge front door. She quickly walked past that, not sure if TOP would have guards at the front or not but not willing to risk it, even if they didn't have hearing protection, they'd probably shoot her before she could sing. She listened for any voices or footsteps, her bare feet not making a sound as she saw a couple doors on the other side of the staircase. She opened the one on the right after seeing it didn't have a key card panel. It looked like a study of some sort and she saw a window just behind the desk. She quickly undid the clasp lock at the top, pushing it up and kicking the screen out, seeing that it was on the ground level and the sun had nearly set, the sky painted with dark orange and yellow, giving her enough light to see the surrounding area. She slid out carefully, landing on soft grass. She looked around to see that the window had faced a small garden on the side of the house well out of sight of the front. As she headed away from the house, still keeping her eyes and ears out for any guards and staying as low to the ground as she could while still moving quickly, she saw that TOP had a large bit of land around the house and assumed it was quite a way outside the city. She came up to a wall, easily twelve feet tall by the looks of it and looked around to see if there was a a way over it. She ran her hands along the smooth stone, keeping one eye on the house. Suddenly, she felt something different from stone and turned to the wall, seeing strong ivy vines going up it. She nearly laughed out loud and tugged on the vines, judging them secure enough and started climbing, her hands gripping the vines and her feet trying to get some purchase in order to push herself up. After a bit of struggling, she managed to get to the top of the wall and straddled it to look over at the other side, hoping there were vines she could climb down as well but seeing nothing.  
A loud klaxon sounded and she covered her ears in shock, not knowing if she'd tripped a sensor or they'd already found TOP. Looking back at the house, she could barely make out a couple figures in dark coveralls running her way, certain they had weapons trained on her. Not wanting to wait to see if they were tranq guns or real ones, she swung her left leg over so she could face away from the house and jumped, trying to absorb some of the jarring impact by rolling into a ball as her feet hit the ground, breathing a ragged sigh as she came up to a standing position. She started running in a straight line away from the house, not caring which direction she was going, her gut telling her to just run as fast as she could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My muses apparently think Ken and N switch who gets fucked at N's discretion 😉. Also, they didn't want Ye-rim trapped forever so ...


End file.
